Mystery of Minako Yui
by Grace aka xAsiax
Summary: *Ch.11*>11.30.02 Hogwarts school year has started again and the Gang are dealing with growing feelings and an upcoming mystery. d/g ^-^ Rated R for a lil bit more than *mild* sexual content ch. 5... and some language in ch. 7
1. Internal Conversations

Coming of Age (placer title)

Chapter One: Internal Conversations

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a genius and Harry Potter and the Gang belong to her and only her because she is a genius. The few made up characters that will be made later on will be mine because I'm partly a genius too. j/k! ;-P

~*^*~

Couldn't believe it. Today is the beginning! The beginning of something so beautiful! The day Harry Potter looks at me, love in his eyes, a smile that bespoke sensuality and knowledge! The day he finally realizes that this, this taller, older, no more _mature_ Virginia Weasley is no longer just "Ron's little sister", Ginny, but _Virginia. _Virginia. The oh-so-lovable, sweet, old enough to date Virginia Weasley. 

The above thinker smiled dreamily at the train window, watching the trees and greens pass by. Thoughts of her beloved Harry Potter running around in her romantic mind, all too aware of her subject sitting right across from her. A sigh from her could have been that of fatigue or boredom but in reality it was that of adoration of a childhood infatuation. 

Everyone knew that she was in love with Harry. Even Harry knew that she had special feelings for him. Heck, every time he smiled at her she blushed! She just couldn't believe that he still spoke to her. No matter what he said she just smiled, looked into his eyes and... sat or stood there. There was a quiz in the Witch's Teen Magazine that her friends let her borrow, about what kind of a crush you have with your Crushee. She took it with her not-so-secret love in her mind and it said that she was JUST STAR STRUCK! "a love built on looks, money, popularity and/or the attainable-unattainable appeal, that will fade as maturity and experience is acquired"!!! Ginny had a lot to say about that. First of all who is going to write that whole drone on sentence in a teen magazine. Second, attainable-unattainable? isn't that an oxymoron? and lastly, they didn't what they were talking about! Harry is totally for her! He's a family friend, and...cute with his forest green eyes and ebony black hair and then when he casts his spells, he just rolls the Latin accents off as if he was an expert, that would _surely _defeat the Dark One....

As if to shake herself from her reverie, she sat up straight. She squinted at the window, as if it somehow offended her. No. That Flaky Mag had it all wrong. She _loved_ Harry. How else could she still have feelings for him since even before her first year! Yes. _See? _Ginny said to...herself_ that magazine has NO idea what her situation is._ With that she nodded briefly and sharply at her glass reflection and sagged back heavily on to the cushions. 

Noticing movement, Hermione looked at her seat partner. Already shut off from the conversation of Quidditch between Ron and Harry, Hermione decided to strike up a conversation with Ginny but instead looked and studied her. Hermione smiled at the new and pretty improved Virginia. Last year, Ginny's third year at Hogwart's, she resembled a shy newly born fillie. All arms and legs looking too long for her body and a red hair that always needed to be brushed. Hermione took it to herself to be Ginny's big sister, tutoring and mentoring and stuff. Not that she didn't do that for _everybody_ but she took special care with Virginia because she was so small and so sweet, like a bunny. 

This year, however, all those long legs and arms were no more. Over the summer, Bill's girlfriend, Fleur, came to visit. Fleur, took one look at Ginny and threw up her arms and French synonyms to 'potential' and 'possibilities' popped up everywhere. Within 2 weeks, Ginny was no longer Ginny but Virginia. Hermione shook her head mentally. Even she herself couldn't believe it. In those two weeks, Ginny learned the muggle terms 'mousse', 'hairspray', 'moisturizer' and the infamous 'curling iron'. Lip-gloss and eyeliner were also reviewed into the Glamour Girl crash course that Hermione wasn't able to escape herself. Virginia wasn't the only person that got a makeover, Hermione did too! A few tips about hair and make-up and Hermione didn't mind lingering over the mirror. A quick swish with the wand and Hermione found herself with bronze-like streaks in her hair that made her look like a 'surfer chic' as Ginny describe from her Estrogen packed Witch's Teen Magazine. The highlights made everything about her lighter and not so bookish. Hermione herself didn't mind. But her parents did. Oh the lecture. Hermione grinned with delight at her little attempt at rebellion. 

Unbeknownst to her, Harry Potter had also looked into space, hearing Ron's voice off far in the distance about the new Firebolt. The rebellious like tilt of Hermione's lips caught his attention. The mischievous glint of her eyes startled Harry. The look of 'naughty' on her face made his eyes widen. Harry was NOT used to seeing Hermione with an expression that wasn't "I told you so", "I Know Everything" or the "Oh please I'm studying" Look and things related to thus. Seeing something so un-Hermione like made him notice everything else about her. Yes, he had noticed her hair but it didn't change anything or so he thought. Now that he looked at her, like _really _looked at her, he saw that her eyes were pleasantly lighter and her hair just fell about her the right way, falling on her shoulders just so. Her ears held little diamond studs that made them... nibble-able. The nape of her neck, long and graceful, tasty.

Hermione and Ginny were looking out the window and Ron was just speaking about his favorite subject not really see anything, didn't see Harry flush and gulp. His eyes didn't blink, just stared at Hermione. His fingers were itchy, wanting to burry his hand in Hermione's hair and tilt her head back... Harry blinked. Another gulp. _Oh no. I'm having romantic thoughts about Hermione! what happened to Cho???_

Harry got up from his seat and abruptly disrupted Ron. He mumbled an excuse to walk around the train and left the cabin.

Hermione watched Harry's departing back questioningly, and Ginny turned around as soon as Ron's voice was no longer a background noise but a sharp annoyed:

"Hey! Harry! where you going?" Ron tripped right after him, the worshipped Firebolt still being his worshipped.

"Boys will be Boys." Hermione and Virginia said in unison, quoting Fleur. Both girls laughed not at all wondering what internal thoughts and realizations everyone in that room with a brain had.

~~

a/n: Yes. I'm mean to Ron. The only thing that didn't have him tripping out the window was the fact that he can play chess... hmm... maybe a transfer student will fix his single life...hmm (shakes herself) well anyways, back to topic. Sorry about Draco not being here at the present... just laying down a base to work up from.... This page WILL be re-edited and stuff because 1) I haven't been writing for awhile and has lost her beta-reader's email addy...I think she graduated so I doubt that she'll be going on for a long while which means I have to rest a day then reread so I can have a clear mind when I reread it ... and yeah 2) I need to find and reread Goblet of Fire... for a refresher course and 3) I think I need to add more stuff to start my plot... and also... this WILL become a NC-17 later... but it will be awhile before that EVEN happens. Well I WANT (lol) reviews and I also deeply encourage constructive criticism. So derr... have fun... :)


	2. The Fight

Coming of Age (Placer Title)

Ch. 2 The Fight

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the giver of life to Harry Potter, which means she will always have a place in my heart. ;-) So it goes to show that Harry and The Gang belongs to her and stuff. The made-up characters made along the way are mine though... and since all the characters that I create are also beautiful (glares at those that don't think so, like a lioness to those threatening her cubs) I will hold a place in my heart. LOL. :-P hehehehe. Well anyways.... Let the Reading Begin!

~*^*~

Draco Malfoy and his two minions stalked the aisle of the train. He liked to see all the students part like they were the river Nile and he was Moses. He liked it even more when the first years learned how to do it for the first time. Walking taller, he heard Crabbe and Goyle snickering behind him. They too liked it when they were treated special like. Draco's eyes caught the second year that didn't at all look bad in the Hogwart's Standard Black Robes. She saw him looking and was trapped in his eyes, darkly fascinated. Draco's lips tilted up and he winked at her. An audible gasp was heard and his eyes turned away as if bored and a smirk was plastered on his face. Keeping his pace even, he looked around the dining/lounging cabin that he found himself at and saw a red and one black head. The Black-haired head in particular had his head on his hands and the Red was going on about Firebolts. If it was at all possible, Draco's lips got even more smirk-like. 

Strolling arrogantly, he decided to burst their little party.

"Hey Scar-boy, Weasel."

Ron's head shot up and his body got ready to lunge at Draco. Harry's hand on Ron's shoulders stopped him bodily, but not his mouth.

"You shut-up Malfoy, or you're going to get what you're asking for!" Ron's face turned a molted red, being disrupted a second time with his tirade on Firebolts to be interrupted by the arrogant Malfoy was almost the last straw for him. 

Draco rolled his eyes at the poorly thrown retort and stared at Harry. "So you've taken up on hiding behind a Weasley, eh Potter? The last time that happened, someone died." Draco's hidden conscience cringed but its been under lock, bolt and key for years that any shriek heard from that forgotten emotion was muted. With that one statement, everyone else in the room quieted and froze. Harry's eyes flashed a green warning before he jumped on Draco's neck.

~

Virginia and Hermione were just talking about what's going to be in Potions this year when they saw many people running on the aisles, passing their doorway. A brief questioning look, a distinct thud of a fallen body and Virginia and Hermione took off. 

Being smaller of the two, Ginny wasn't able to push people around like Hermione so she remained behind. _Fight Fight Fight _ was chanted, a feeling of primitive frenzy was in the air. The Prefects Cabins were on the other end of the train so everyone knew that this was going to take awhile. More shouting and a distinct sound of flesh hitting flesh made Ginny rush Hermione to get ahead. Ginny heard Hermione gasp and saw her take out her wand. Ginny did the same. 

"Harry Potter! Draco Malfoy! Stop right now!" At the mention of Harry, Ginny's eyes widened. _Harry's in a fight! Oh my love! oh must help!_ She pushed Hermione out of the way. Hermione tripped and fell on Harry and had pulled him away with her momentum. Ginny, seeing Hermione handling the situation from that side and seeing Ron just egging the fight on and keeping Crabbe and Goyle busy, fell on the already fallen Draco Malfoy. Her hands on his shoulders and her upper body on his, she tried to hold him down long enough to enable Hermione to calm down her brother and Harry. Because of her brother, she held him longer than was intended. Ginny looked down to see the dazed look in his blue-gray eyes. He was obviously been hit, but seeing that Harry was also in the same state as him Ginny didn't feel any sympathy. For a brief instant though, as she looked down at him, she had the urge to ask him if he was ok. With that thought, her eyes widened. Mentally shaking her head, she instead decided to give him a piece of her mind. He was, after all in such a submissive position, she just couldn't resist. With a glint of her eyes, let out her wrath. 

"Aww look at you! You're bleeding! oh poor, poor Malfoy. Got punched by Harry Potter! Whatever shall he do now? Mess with Ron? oh...but look! Crabbe and Goyle got a piece from him alone! I guess this goes to show that no one should be messing with the dreaded, bad _rich_ Malfoy! You'll end up on your back! oh no wait... isn't that the other way around?" with this last statement, Ginny lifted her hand from his (strong, wide) shoulders and flicked a strand of silvery blonde from his brow with the evil smile still intact on her face.

~~ 

Draco looked up and saw the warmest eyes imaginable and watched them turn menacing. It was the sexiest thing he ever saw. As she leaned down to look into his eyes, he couldn't help but notice the vibrant scarlet red fall around his face and frame hers. Lush lips, glossy lips. Dainty nose, dusted lightly with freckles. A graceful long neck that held up the beautiful sweet face. And he couldn't speak. 

Virginia stayed there waiting for him to say something. Anything. She decided to beat him to it.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" With 5 brothers, it was no surprise that she could hold her own. 

Draco, finally waking up from his reverie, noticed the hands on his shoulders and the chest on his chest. Tilting his lips up, he looked right back into Ginny's eyes. He watched as her eyes drew to his lips. His tongue darted out to moisten them a bit. Her eyes widened and he couldn't miss the heartbeat that sped up against his own beating muscle and the audible gulp. Not really noting that he was flirting he spoke.

"If you're the cat, I wouldn't mind you having it." With that he pulled his head up and touched his lips to hers.

~

Virginia jumped up and lifted a hand to her hair, sweeping it back. Robes and rustling behind her made her aware how long she was with him down there. They surrounded them and yet they hadn't seen anything. She reasoned it was just a peck and it was fast. She risked a look down and saw him take his left arm and lift it up, slowly, and in the sexiest way possible, wipe the blood that had slowly fell from his lips. His eyes bore in to hers making her forget time again. Those intense blue gray eyes had a way to trap and hold the person looking into them, enthralled. The smirk that fell back into his face threw her off and made her want to say something but the late attendance of the soon-to-be prefects halted any sarcasm-dripped retort she had ready in the back of her throat.

Draco, who was leaning on his elbows to keep him up after she left him, got up and took his hand to sweep it off his forehead. For the first time he didn't calculate the amount of girls that watched that particular action. All his attention was to, what he just found out, Virginia Weasley. The grown up one. His eyes riveted to her lips didn't notice the other Prefects that had entered the cabin.

Virginia however was still fuming. Draco kissed her! Her first kiss was for Harry! That lightning feeling, the brief white-hot electric flash was reserved for Harry! Not the Malfoy that had loved to make her first three years at Hogwart's horrible! All her emotions boiled up to the steaming point. Confusion, first taste of a kiss, unexpected feelings, and the staring of everyone pushed her over. 

Draco got a brief glimpse of fury in her eyes as a warning. 

Everyone gasped. Even the Prefects stopped. Draco's head was faced to the right, a quickly but noticeably red mark on his face indicated the quite loud slap that was served to him. Hermione stopped fusing and lecturing Harry and Ron, Ron stopped complaining, and Harry stood there, with his glasses askew. 

Virginia couldn't believe she just did that. She quickly brought her hand to her lips and also gasped. Her eyes widened when she noticed the mark she made on him. She stepped up one but took two back when Draco snapped his head back to see him burn his eyes right into hers. She watched as his shoulders tensed up and when his hands clenched into a fist. And then he spoke.

"Run, Ginny." 

~~

Draco watched as she ran back to her cabin, red hair trailing behind her like brushfire. Within half-hour, he had been hit by Potter and got slapped by the Weasley girl. And within that half-hour, he felt _attraction_ for that girl and kissed her. If it wasn't for that fact she jumped off him, Draco would have found her in her arms, kissing her still. The slap had only increased it and almost had him pushing that chit up against the wall and give her what her lips were begging him to do: to be kissed senseless. He stared at the aisle that Virginia Weasley exited from and stood there, contemplating whether to follow and see what exactly had happened on the floor.

Murmurs around him and a nudge to his side by Crabbe made him aware of the Prefect that was studying him oddly, as if having asked a question and had been waiting quite awhile for the answer. Shaking himself, Draco pulled himself from his thoughts.

"What was that again?" Draco found his voice coming out raspier and inwardly cringed.

" I had asked what happened here, Malfoy." The Prefect was exasperated, having to repeat himself.

Draco looked at Potter, Granger, and the other Weasley. Potter looked shamefaced. Draco knew he thought he was going to turn the scarface in. Draco smirked and watched as Potter and Hermione tense their shoulders. Ron however was looking at his fist, grinning at Crabbe. Draco took a look at Crabbe and Goyle, noticing the beginning swelling at one side of Crabbe's cheek. He looked up at the Prefect and smile the innocent smile.

"Oh here? Nothing happened! I slipped... and fell. You know Harry, He is always helping us Slytherins." Draco could've sworn he heard Potter choke on that one and had the boy, Weasley, been walking he would have just tripped on his own feet.

The Prefect did a double take and looked at Harry, asking for confirmation. Harry looked at Draco and.... nodded. The Prefect shook his head.

"Well, Everyone, we will be in Hogwart's in a few minutes so everyone to their cabin! Now go!" 

With that a cloud of black robes ran to their place, a furious whispering that always followed the Potter vs. Malfoy incidents. 

Draco surprised himself by nodding at Potter and covered it up with a smirk. Harry looked at him weirdly even with the regular smirk but Ron, the predictable one, fumed at it. Crabbe and Goyle stepped up ready for a fight but Draco, surprising himself even more, decided to return to his own cabin.

" Come on Crabbe and Goyle. Red, Scar-boy, and ex bucktooth aren't worth our time." With that Draco left them. The usual amount of bile he dripped on those words weren't there. But it serviced and he saw Hermione reach for her wand. But before she could finish her hex, he had already left the cabin.

No one noticed the fifth year, engrossed in the Witch's Teen Magazine, who had all but ignored the little squabble. 

~~

a/n: I know there hasn't been any action... like real action... like plot-like action but I'm still trying to get the bases covered to set it all up... so... the first three chaps are just the bases... and after that...homerun? haha well we'll see. LOL. Hmm also review and stuff... should I mention I put up chapters faster when I'm loved...lol and oh yeah... if you notice any mistakes do tell. I don't mind. I'm not that informed on Hogwart's Rules and Regulations on Prefects and stuff... I'm more of a character building person. If you guys have any ideas where I should take this or WHERE you like me to take this... I might consider it...So yeah... did I forget something? I'll remember it later. 


	3. Supper

Coming of Age

Ch.3 Transfer Student

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, His Gang belong to J.K. Rowling. So don't hurt me. I'm not making any money or anything on them! I swear! I'm broke! This isn't even my computer! Please don't hunt me down and hurt me! oh The Godfather Pigeon! Mercy!.... (croak) Read on, everyone....

~*^*~

Virginia Weasley sat at the end of the Gryffindor Table, staring at her filled plate. The Hogwart's train had long gone and the first years, along with the three transfer students, were sorted. By this time Ginny's appetite should have been raging or at least her appetite for looking at Harry should have been on a fiesta because he sat right in front of her. Instead her mind kept replaying the words, so softly yet so gruffly spoken, "Run, Ginny." His eyes were sparked with a ice blue flame. Ginny's dark fascination with the speaker of those words totally baffled her. A dark enchantment would have been the blame if such of one existed.

A few stolen peeks and she couldn't help but feel envy for the student that sat right in front of him. Shaking her head mentally, eyes staring at her plate intensely without really seeing it, she reinforced her love for Harry. 

__

What's there not to love about Harry? She thought. _He's kind, heroic, modest, incredibly handsome, talented..._ her eyes strayed to Draco's form..._sexy..._

Snapping her eyes back to her plate, she picked up her fork and took to stabbing the food on her plate.

Hermione heard the stabbing fork and drew a startled noise from her throat. Virginia absolutely looked mutinous. 

"What's wrong Ginny?" Hermione tilted her head to the side.

Virginia looked up at Hermione, then looked down. Although Hermione has been everything to a sister to her, Virginia couldn't confide to Hermione her dark fascination with Malfoy and her confusion at her wavering love for Harry. The admittance alone about Draco and the _incident_ would either get her sent to the Infirmary to get a check up and/or an unnecessary temper tantrum from both Ron and Harry. Shaking her head, Ginny gave Hermione a reassuring smile and got back to her plate, making the stabbing actions less violent.

Hermione looked worriedly at Ginny a little longer then turned back to her plate. She reached for the butter when her butter knife collided with Harry's. They looked at each other and Hermione laughed and was about to offer it to him to go first when he mumbled something.

"What?" Hermione didn't understand what he said the first time.

Harry looked up, and his eyes widened when they looked straight into her eyes, and then darted down.

" Uh.. I said you go ahead." Harry started pushing the corn on the cob around his plate with his fork.

Hermione, puzzled at Harry's strange behavior, looked at the top of his head for a minute. Shrugging her shoulders, she took her butter knife and cut a piece of butter.

Harry watched Hermione butter her cob, even mechanical strokes with the butter knife, economical movements that wasted no energy. He watched her hands. The same hands that had been fussing him on the train ride and giving him a lecture about fighting. 

She treated him like a little brother. 

If there was anything he didn't like about the situation was that. Here he was, falling even more for his best friend and she treated him like some sexless thing. At the train, she had taken out her hankie, licked it, and started to wipe away some spots of the blood on his face. With his adrenaline rushing, he had been _this_ close to pining her up against the cabin wall and kissed her. Strong currents had been pulling him to that this whole day. Stronger were these currents than the ripples that were Cho's last year. 

Harry watched as Hermione picked up the cob and took a bite from it. Harry's blood pooled to his groin area. Her lips pulled away, butter making them glisten in the soft light of the magically powered chandeliers. Her tongue darted out to pick up a kernel on her lips. Harry gripped his fork and began to count the long seconds with the grandfather clock.

~ 

On the Slytherin Table, Draco stared into space, keeing half an ear open at the conversation to know enough when to put in a 'Yeah' or 'Oh really?' or a grunt when it sufficed. However, his eyes kept drifting to the Gryffindor table, spotting the owner of the red tresses looking down at her food, more stabbing than eating. 

Draco surprised at himself that he found himself GREATLY attracted to the Weasely girl. He tried to remember how she had looked like last year. The mousy, nappy headed petite girl of last year had nothing on the small, confident Ginny he knows. He faintly remembered throwing a few insults her way but not getting any satisfactory response, fear or anger otherwise. He did remember that she followed Potter alot. Draco frowned at that. He watched more intently at the two. Potter was sitting in front of her but she wasn't even looking at him. No playing with the eyes or the flirty conversations that indicated such romantic inclinations. Nodding a bit, Draco concluded that their was no funny business between the two and applauded Ginny's taste. Settling in even further in his seat, he continued to watch her. He watched her continue to stab her food. Draco frowned. She's needs to eat more, she's so small.

She stopped stabbing her food. As if hearing his thought, she looked up and looked directly into his eyes.

Draco could have sworn he saw sparks. Electric currents went through him. He ran his tongue on his sensitized teeth. The small hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his fingers felt tingly, begging to be buried into Ginny's hair. His eyes narrowed and he grinned. 

Ginny's eyes widened and her lips parted. She had taken a deep breath and Draco's eyes watched her lifted chest. He looked up at her face again and he saw fury, having caught his action. Her eyes narrowed and then looked down at her plate, continuing the stabbing. A bit more viciously this time.

Draco chuckled. Something about annoying Ginny was almost as fun as kissing her. Maybe its the way she gets all passionate....

A nudge on his right side (Crabbe) distracted Draco from his thoughts. Having already lost track of the conversation, he asked what the comment/question was.

"I asked you what you think about that new transferred Slytherin over there," Crabbe said, a little above a whisper. His nod led Draco to look in front of him where the subject was seated. It was a girl and not the average Slytherin female at all. She didn't have the air of 'trash' around her that some of the girls in the house like to carry or the strong feminist, 'castrate all men' feel around her either so she was a mystery. 

Waist length black hair, deep as night that could rival Harry's. Black winged eyebrows framed her gold-hazel cat eyes. Her high cheekbones and dainty nose and chin gave her a foreign look. Had Draco not been enamored with, although he won't admit it, Ginny, he would have been hard-pressed not to lay the charm on her and make her president to his unofficial fan club.

She was carefully studying her plate when her eyes shot dangerous gold sparks at Crabbe.

"This 'transfer' has a name. I would appreciate if you would use it." The figure spoke. Although softly, the menacing intent was loud and clear, and everyone at the Slytherin table quieted.

Crabbe got up and was ready to do some major intimidating. Draco held up his hand nonchalantly, and his minion sat back down, grumbling

Draco studied her a moment. The girl didn't flinch but looked straight at him. Grinning, Draco addressed her friendly-like.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't really paying attention to the sorting. May I ask what your name is then?" Draco watched her reaction. Nothing. Nothing passed her features. Briefly or other wise. A true slytherin, Draco thought, but instincts yelled that she was wary. As if making a major decision, she shook her head and got up, hand outstretched.

"Hello, My name is Minako Yui. Mina for short."

Draco got up and held the hand firmly, as if this was a business deal.

"Draco Malfoy."

Draco felt kindness and warmth pass through their hands. He sensed as though he could somehow confide in her. Mentally shaking his head, he knew that no one could possibly his confidantes. He wouldn't curse someone with what ugly things he knew. That would be almost as bad as the Unforgivables.

~

Mina sat back down. She was tired. She had been watching and studying and waiting. Then doing it again backwards: waiting, studying, watching. The shadows held most of her attention however. She new that the safest place she could possibly be was here, her research told her so and yet she could not put her guard down. Somewhere out there, he was looking for her. Waiting for her to make one mistake, one unguarded moment and she would be owed, taken. Just like that. An annoying voice intruded her thoughts. 

"Excuse me? I didn't quiet get that." Mina looked at a girl; so much more voluptuous than she that had the most evil violet eyes she had encountered. Mina didn't flinch.

"I asked, Where. Are. You. From." The Violet-eyed girl said this slowly, trying to imply that Mina was slow. Mina watched as Violet Eyes darted to Malfoy's form as if for approval. All she got was a bored expression. Mina inwardly sighed in understanding and exasperation. _So Ms. Violet liked Draco... and she thought... hahaha._ Inwardly smiling, she brought a fake expression of relief on her face.

"Oh! Well see, I'm from Hong Kong! I attended the school of Magical Arts." Mina hoped that was the end of the interrogation, keeping the ever disgusting hopeful-look-of-acceptance on her face.

Violet eyes narrowed, and she spoke slowly.

"I've never heard of any school of Magical arts in Hong Kong....."

Mina inwardly cringed.

"Well It was started my first year 4 years ago but they didn't have enough students attending and so they closed it down. It was either go back into the muggle world and go to school or fly here." Mina added the sunny-smile to her 'hopeful' look. 

With her 'open-book' act, everyone lost interest in her. The mysterious aura everyone said she had faded and she became part of the background with the label 'New Girl'. However she felt one pair of eyes on her. She looked straight across from the table and she caught Draco's eyes and she could have sworn he was laughing, as if he knew she had only told part of the truth.

Mina nodded to him and paid more attention to her food. She had a feeling that some one that perceptive would make a good friend. The hand shake they shared was weird because the word 'FRIEND' flashed in her mind. Mentally shaking herself, she ate mechanically. Not because she was hungry, she hardly ever was, but because she knew that she always had to be physically and mentally ready.

~

Virginia noticed the handshake between the transfer student, Minako Yui, and Draco. _What was that all about???_ She was fuming. Her ears were getting warm and her fork stilled, being gripped by her hand. The urge to throw it at Draco's head was great and it took her will and the phrase 'I'm the good one; He's the evil one' to sustain her with just a glare. It was just a little above five minutes ago when he was looking at her and smiling then he goes and flirts with the new girl.

Virginia studied her more. Mysterious was the first word that came to her mind. Minako was small and a little on the pale side. Her hair was long and silky. Ginny's eyes narrowed. Her arms and legs were proportioned to her body and she ate gracefully. Sad jealousy streaked through her heart. Shaking herself, Ginny sat straighter. _What am I thinking?? That Minako can have him! I don't care! Harry is so for me. Today is supposed to be the day remember? He is supposed to fall in love. I just know he did! How can he not love me? I'm so devoted!_

She snuck a peek at Harry right in front of her. _See? He isn't eating either. Look at him push around his food! Just like I was!_ Virginia flicked her head a little, making her long red hair fall on her back. Virginia held a determined look in her eyes for a brief moment. She thought about the whole year already starting and smiled. Contemplating on her plan of action, she patted her side bag that held all her Teen Magazines of Summer and Fall. Some major cramming tonite was on the agenda.

~

A/N: ha...look Ch. 3... do you like Mina? Well I do! lol. Ch. 4 is already in the making. I lied when I said that plot-like action will come after this. Actually it will be after Ch.4. Sorrie! Um oh yeah this is all happening in one day. Ch.1-4 will be happening in one day so if there was any confusion, I know it was my fault! Very sorry! hmm what else did I forget anything? Oh yes... Ron... yeah... Fourth chapter... probably coming out... tonite ... LOL I'm on a roll! 


	4. The Other Fight

Coming of Age

Chapter 4: The Other Fight 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry P. or the Gang. Yet... still working on it.....

~~~

Ronald Weasley leaned back a little and stretched in satisfaction. The first supper of every start of the school year had never failed him. It was delicious. Mouth-watering buttered-biscuit, ripe corn on a cob, juicy medium-rare steak, mashed potatoes and gravy and for desert... ICE CREAM! A muggle invention that the Weasleys' couldn't afford for everyday dining. Smiling contentedly, he looked around his table. It seemed that everyone was done and just chatting. Words like "the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher..." and "Snape needs to 'chill out'." This came from a muggle-raised wizard. Ron looked at Snape and snorted. Ron thought that Snape looked like he had a really big wand up his behind. With the thought of Snape, Ron looked at the Slytherin table, specifically at the ban of his existence, Draco Malfoy. Ron really could not stand the git. The overly bleached blonde was always trying to take a jab at those below him... and even more to those below him that were Gryffindor and Weasley.

Last Year, Hermione tried really hard to understand that Malfoy-git and sympathize. She saw it as some personal goal/homework. Tried so hard to find the good in Malfoy that she got a headache so bad it slowed her down in her real assignments. After that happened, Hermione just gave up, and that's something to say about Hermione. He had told Hermione that there's no good that came from Death-eater spawn but she hadn't listened.

Ron's eyes were jerked into the seat directly in front of Draco. The form had turned around enough to look straight in to his eyes. He had never encountered anything as golden as the eyes of the creature looking at him. He sat there, riveted to his chair. He was enchanted. 

Hermione looked at Ron puzzled. He looked like he just tasted the Jellybean Heaven. His eyes were wide in awe and his jaw dropped. Hermione was just talking to Ginny and Harry (who was still acting odd) when she saw Ron sit up straight as if someone had just whipped his back with a wet towel. Hermione picked up Harry's fork and poked Ron's side. He jumped up and glared at Hermione. Hermione was so startled she asked him with an alarmed voice.

"What in the Heck is wrong with you? Have you gone mad?" 

Ron had grabbed the fork from Hermione and slammed it on the table. A few Gryffindors looked their way but Ron's outburst were now considered a norm that it didn't even fazed them. As Ron looked at Hermione, Ginny, and Harry, he felt a little ashamed at giving them his redheaded attitude. He had just got caught up in the moment at staring at the most mysterious girl he had ever seen. Then Hermione pokes him with a sharp object and he got pulled back to reality as if traveling by portkey. With a little pain. 

Ron looked down.

"That sort of hurt, 'Mione!" 

Hermione ignored that and continued on.

"You looked like a deer caught on Headlights!" 

The response was a confused look on Ron and Ginny's face. Harry hadn't bothered with one. Hermione rolled her eyes as the analogy flew over their heads.

"I MEAN you just stared at something like it was You-Know-Who had just pointed his wand at you." With this understanding lit into their eyes. Ron however followed this with a blush. 

Harry looked up and rolled his eyes. He knew what this was about...

"He saw someone he could like. It's not an uncommon occurrence at the first day at Hogwart's." Hermione didn't know that last year Ron had confided in Harry about having 'feelings' for Hermione. Harry had asked Hermione if she felt the same about Ron in a round about way so she didn't get suspicious. He relayed this information to Ron and the 'crush' was squashed. 

If it was possible, Ron blushed some more because at the remembrance of his infatuation with Hermione but he didn't understand Harry's foul mood about it. He puzzled about it a little and is blush subsided. Hermione however didn't drop the subject. Ginny joined in too.

"O bother! Who is it now Ron? Last year you had THREE girls you thought you were in love with. One of them was Padma Patil!" Ginny rolled her eyes and planted her head on her hand resting on the table. Hermione looked shocked.

"Padma Patil! I didn't know about that one!" Hermione looked at Ron." Didn't you like Parvati too?! her Twin? Gads Ron! That's weird!"

Ginny nodded at nothing in particular. "He had a thing for who was that? Neville Longbottom's sister? She had the hair with the-" 

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah I remember that one! Wasn't that a loop." All of them laughed as Ron blushed even harder. After a few seconds, Ron gave up and chuckled a bit. 

Ron studied Hermione and Harry. They all had changed. Harry was a lot more quiet and mature. Hermione showed signs of relaxing... well a little. But he knew that he himself had changed, more so than the lot of them. Ron knew that he had grown up to a greater degree than anyone would have predicted. He felt... responsible. After the Unexpected rise of You-Know-Who, Ron had forced himself not to be so flaky. After seeing the state Harry had been on their fourth year he was forced to see that everything had to be well thought out. Ron mentally rolled his eyes at himself. He knew that he still needed _help_ and stuff to get all that responsible things in order but the difference is that his heart was into it and that was all it took. Heck, his marks were getting as good as Hermione's! 

~~~ A few minutes ago~~~

Mina jerked back into her chair and dropped her eyes to her empty golden plate. 

She had just seen the most disconcerting brown eyes she had ever encountered. 'Open' and 'Warm' was the words that popped up in her mind. The moment their eyes met, warmth enveloped her being like nothing else. She had suddenly felt safe, secured in her position. Had anyone looked at her in that moment the 'hopeful look' that had just been fake a moment ago would have seen the genuine article. 

Mina thought of how she had gotten caught in that brief but intense moment. 

Draco had been snidely commenting on how the "Weasel" Weasley was trying to act all hard, high, and mighty by engaging him with a look of contempt. Mina then had turned around and had quickly been caught into his eyes. 

Eyes, mahogany brown, startled her into keeping still and just looking. She noticed the red hair that glinted a rich red gold in the light of the Chandelier. Darker red-brown winged brows framed the intense brown. A few freckles dusted the bridge of his nose, giving him a boy-ish look and yet the jaw that can only be described as stubborn, contradicted it by being so... manly. Before Mina was again caught up with his eyes, his lips brought out all of attention. Strong yet soft, Muscular but sensual. If there was any stronger an urge, Mina would have used all of her wandless magic to have brought the creature, which had so many contradictions in his features, to her.

Mina shook her head. She _never_ thought of anyone in that way. Never been attracted in that way at all. Just the thought of the redhead brought a faint electrical charge down her spine, a shadow of one that hit her when she had looked at him. 

She brought a hand on the back of her neck and kneaded the tension out. 

"Are you okay?" Malfoy looked at her with a hint of worriedness he tried to hide in front of his cronies. She nodded.

Mina found that herself and Malfoy hit it off greatly. She understood a lot of his actions and their hidden meaning, if there was one. She also found out that Malfoy could too. That was all well and dandy with Mina. Reading eyes and body language was a gift that both Malfoy and herself shared and if he could help her then two heads are better than one. Understandably, many of the girls on the Slytherin house and others had a thing for Draco but Mina didn't at all feel like that for him. He was just a guy she felt she could relate with. Looking at Draco and his so-called friends (who would have been more successful as dumb bells, in Mina's opinion) some one that could understand him more was something he really needed. If Mina had read correctly, friendship was what he was greatly lacking and she was willing to offer... if he helped her in return.

~~~~

Ron got up and stretched some more. _That really was a great supper,_ he thought. Feeling a bit on the sleepy-side, he decided to call it a night.

"Hey (YAWN) 'Arry, I think we --uh (yawn) should go unpack now, yeah? I'm feeling a bit sleepy here..." Ron was about to sit down again when Harry suddenly stood up.

"You're right Ron. Let's go." Harry walked towards the doors, looked back at Ron and nodded his head towards the Gryffindor Tower. "I'll see ya then there, Ron." Harry walked into the hallway, leaving three very bewildered friends behind at his very weird attitude. 

Hermione was more than a little worried. All day he had been acting weird. Refusing to look into her eyes and was always mumbling when asked a direct question. She was afraid that all the waiting for the Risen Dark One to make his first move was driving Harry to the brink. Hermione's protective instincts as well as her more than friend-like feelings were telling her to run right after him. She couldn't help but feel responsible. She should have been there for him while he was at the Dursley's. Should have sent more letters, treats. She should have been there, charming evil away with her wand and magic. She should have carried some of the burden from the Triwizard Tournament for Harry, to lessen the blow. Should have questioned how he was even entered...

As Hermione was thinking, some voice was nagging...

"Oh Hermione...what's wrong with Harry? He has been acting so weird-" Ginny was interrupted.

"I'll go follow him... I'll ask what has been bothering him... maybe he'll tell me..." Hermione picked up the books she had carried to the great hall and jogged after Harry. 

Ron and Ginny looked at each other. 

"What was that all about?" Ron asked. His eyes were lit with confusion.

Ginny shrugged and plopped down besides Ron. They were one of the last Gryffindors in the Hall. They sat there in silence. They didn't need to speak. Being the closest of the siblings (Besides the Twins, they have a little psychic connection so they don't count), they shared a lot in common. Both were loud when it suited them and had very short tempers. They had only to look at each other to know what the other was thinking. Right now however they were both thinking about Hermione and Harry's abrupt departure. Hermione had confided in still feeling guilty in what happened to Harry in their fourth year. (Ginny couldn't understand why... Hermione couldn't have done anything about it!) Ginny was afraid that Hermione was becoming unstable in her own right. Ginny's opinion in the matter is that Hermione was in serious need for a boyfriend. 

Ron however was thinking about Harry said to him about Cho. Cho had gotten in her mind that she shouldn't ever think about getting with another guy in lieu of Cedric Diggory. This brought up all the emotions from the last couple of weeks in their fourth year. Ever since Cedric had gone, Harry had been more subdued. Harry was also blaming himself about Vol- You-Know-Who's rise. Ron was getting a little more than worried about his best guy friend. Harry had a bit more than any normal person could handle. Ron just shook his head, hoping that Hermione would have everything under control and normal again...

"So... the lovebirds flew the great hall to leave the two tagalong behind, eh? It seems wonder boy and the mudblood had better taste now than they did last year."

"Shut-up Malfoy." Ron was trying _really_ hard to keep everything under control. He noticed the new transfer girl behind Malfoy. If everything else, he could have sworn a part of his heart had broken off... seeing her become part of Malfoy's cronies. Ron had a brilliant idea. Maybe he'd just let her know about the slimeball...

"Everyone knows that the real stars of the trio were Granger and Harry Potter. Admit it Weasley, you're just there to get at Harry's pocket money..." Draco's sentence was cut off and he had stepped back, wavering.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK ABOUT MY BROTHER!" Virginia Weasley braced her feet apart and had fisted hands to her sides. Her eyes were lit from the inside and the only things you can describe as fury were etched in her body language. 

Ginny was tired of Draco Malfoy. For the last four years, he had tried to get her family. Every single year. He had even tried to get a response from her and all she had done was ignore him. He would push her down and she would fall. All she did was got up and walked away. He thankfully got tired of her enough to have ignored her... almost. Unfortunately, her brother had no control. There wasn't a day when Malfoy and Ron didn't have at _least_ two encounters, may they be verbal or physical. 

If there was anything she couldn't stand it was someone trying to belittle her older brother. When Virginia was little, Fred and George had a wicked time trying to show her all their little jokes and gags. By showing her, they meant that she was their personal tester. Ron had put a stop to that when he found her on the roof with Fred and George's invention of the Jellybean Jumping Jelly. The bean had jumped her so high that by the time in had worn off she was stuck on the roof. Fred and George couldn't stop laughing hard enough to put her back in the house. Ron had saved her though and she would never forget that. In her eyes, Ron would always be the big older hero brother. 

"Can't you just leave my family alone? Do always have to come over and bother us? What the hell did we do to you huh? Did we some how mess up your rich perfect little life by _breathing_? Have we ever done anything to you that required your vile presence? Did you get it in your sick mind that we _wanted_ you to criticize and project our mistakes or belittle our succession? Tell me Malfoy, what sick pleasure do you derive from making out lives a living hell? HUH? Answer me..." Ginny was letting him have a piece of her mind.

Draco Malfoy just stood there and stared. Had it been a normal Hogwart's day, Ron would have offered himself right into a joke or tried to punch him. He hadn't counted on the once quiet Virginia Weasley to have gotten up the nerve to tell him off. But he had to admit; it was quiet a show.

Her hair, a darker red than her brother's, was smoldering as she shook her head in anger. Her finger was poking his chest, trying to make her point. Malfoy was unaware but he was slowly but surely stepping backwards as Ginny aggressively told him off. He couldn't even hear some of the stuff she was saying. All he could do was watch as Ginny, in her magnificent fury, showed him what lied in the depths of her soul through her eyes.

Ginny was absolutely mad. She couldn't stop her lips from moving. Half the things she said she could barely remember. For all she did know, she could have been just repeating herself over and over. Her throat hurt from making gruff angry sounds. She could barely contain her hands from doing more than pointing a finger to Malfoy's chest. The urge to wrap her hands around his neck and CHOKE was very hard to control. But if anything, all the anger and frustration of the last four years spilled out in the minutes that she had Malfoy quiet and listening. The incident on the train was just a front she had put for her new look. This was absolutely her. The person she never let anyone show besides very close family and friends. Passion and strength that was only hinted at by her red hair.

Ron watched as Ginny backed Malfoy into a corner. It was the most disconcerting sight. This little girl was _pushing_ a person who had a little over a foot taller than her and virtually yelling and putting them down in their place. Everyone that were in the hall had stopped moving and had just watched. He quickly darted his eyes to the teacher's table and saw Professor Dumbledore have more than average amount of twinkle in his eyes. Prof. Snape tried very hard not to smirk. He almost got it. Prof. McGonagal however was _giggling._ Ron had a sudden urge to have a camera.

He looked down and saw the transferred student. After all the rearranging their little 'group' had done once Malfoy started stepping back, Ron found himself right next to her. He shifted his foot and decided to do what he never would have found the courage to do last year, even had Godric Gryffindor's spirit in him. He introduced himself. 

"Uh, Hi. I'm Ronald Weasley. Ron for short." Inwardly he groaned. He was babbling. She looked up at him and he caught his breath. He bent down to try to hear more clearly. With a slightly smoky voice, she spoke.

"Hello, Ron Weasley. My name is Minako Yui. Friends call me Mina." She looked up at him, straight into his eyes. He could faintly hear a tinkling of wind chimes somewhere in the distance. Bleakly beautiful. Her lips moved again but he didn't hear what she said. His ears were full with the enchanting music, her gold-cat eyes, and tantalizing lips. Mentally shaking his head, he tried to be more attentive.

"What was that again?" Ron blushed. He didn't want to blow this first impression. 

"Is that your sister?" Her head turned to the direction at the doors and her long hair brushed the back of Ron's hand. For a brief moment his whole being was woken into alertness. In his mind he was wondering what the hell was wrong with him. Hadn't he had enough of his heart being trampled over? Mentally shaking himself, he answered her.

"Um. Yeah." Ginny was still telling off Malfoy. It was still the funniest thing he had ever seen. Malfoy towering over Ginny, while she had her 'intimidating' stance, yelling at him. Something in Ron was gleefully drinking in the sight and absolutely happy about the dressing down Malfoy got but something in him was also a little embarrassed that Mina was seeing this in his sister as a first impression. 

~

Draco had bumped into the threshold of the doors to the Hallway. Ginny had stopped speaking and was just breathing hard, her heaving (well-developed, Draco thought) chest rising up and down after the big emotional outburst. Draco stood there looking at the small red-headed creature that was still smoldering in its beauty and the cat eyes that had emotion still spilling out in excess, emotion that Draco himself had never felt but was quickly drawn to. He wanted to touch her, who vibrating with so much feelings that were neither bitterness nor loneliness who were his usual bedmates. Draco just couldn't believe some one could feel so much myriad feelings at one time and not physically burst. He saw anger, pain, relief, a little understanding, and passion. So much of the last one. Draco just couldn't resist sparking it more. He wanted to know that if maybe, with his emotionally-starved-self, her passionate feelings would be enough to fill the quiet of the howling winter in his soul, even if just for a short while.

~

"Uh... you see... my sister isn't really like this. She sort've more... calm...uh...I swear, since this summer..." Ron looked at Ginny. She had stopped talking. Malfoy leaned away from the threshold. The look in his eyes was _not_ good. They were too intense. Ron looked back to Mina and smiled a little nervously."She's changed... hold on.... I have to grab my sister before she gets in way over her head." 

Ron got close enough to hear the last words that came from Draco's mouth.

"...You are nothing. Nothing to this school but a little charity case they took on as a project..." This made Ron see red. If Mina hadn't been there, his fist would have connected with Malfoy's face. It seemed that Ginny had the same idea. 

The words had cut deep into Ginny's pride in her and her intelligence. The thought of her being so insignificant brought out old fears when she was young. The only girl and the youngest of them all... the fear of being left behind at the shop... being forgotten at the table...anywhere... The remembering of all this made her eyes her eyes blur with tears. 

Ron's eyes widened as he saw the molten lava that was his sister about to unleash whatever hell she could come up with. She showed all the signs of the exploding temper that she had more than once taken out on Ron, nearly decapitating him more than once. Eyes shiny with unshed tears, tense shoulders; you can almost imagine smoke rising from her ears. Ron knew that Malfoy didn't know what Ginny's limit was before going ballistic and Ron also knew that the ending result would have been the best present he could ever wish for. But he also knew his sister. She was going to regret the letter sent by Dumbledore about this action. 

With a deep sigh, Ron watched as Ginny's blurred fist about to connect with the left-ribcage of the unsuspecting Malfoy.... And stopped it.

Ginny looked at the place where she had aimed her fist. An inch separated the intended destination. The hand of her soon-to-be-nonexistent brother held her wrist. She jerked her head to look at Malfoy's protector.

Draco looked down and saw what Weasley had stopped from doing. For the first time in many months maybe even years, his expression was truly genuine and unaltered. Shock was the only thing that could have described it. Ginny's fist was so fast that had it hit him, no doubt it would have laid him flat down on the floor upon impact. He looked at Ron. He was surprised (not really) to see regret. He read from his body language that Ron had really wanted to see him hit but some unknown factor to Draco had stopped him. 

Ginny's overly bright eyes stared daggers at her brother. Somewhere deep inside her was relieved that her unusual show of temperament (unusual at Hogwart's that is) was halted but at the moment that emotion had yet to be acknowledge. Anger and disappointment reigned supreme. 

Slowly and haltingly, Ron looked at Gin. His eyes trying to bring her back to her 'real' self.

"I think we should unpack now, Ginny."

For a brief second, Ginny's face projected confusion. Slowly but surely, the wild-eyed look had slowly disappeared and she 'woke' up. She blinked and a tear ran down slowly down her face. She wiped it off without noticing. After her emotional outburst she felt empty.

"Right. Let's go." Ginny turned to go to the Gryffindor Towers. Behind her she heard someone calling her brother. She took two steps before her brother called her to a halt.

"Hey Ginny, before we go I want to introduce you to the transfer from Hong Ko-" 

"Minako Yui, right? Hello, I'm Virginia Weasley. You can call me Ginny." Ginny held out her hand for a handshake. The girl had a small smile and took her hand. A firm handshake. Ginny thought this girl wasn't bad for a Slytherin. 

"Hello, Ginny." Mina looked around and looked at Malfoy. Mina looked back at Ginny and smiled. "Your school seems to be very interesting for a first day."

Feeling the need to explain herself about her actions, she shifted her weight and looked down. 

"Uh well... sorry about that scene. There really isn't a liable excuse that I can give. I hope that this doesn't ruin your first impression of me...I'm really very calm..." Ginny knew she was already unraveling in front of Minako. The scene in the hall hadn't helped matters at all. Ginny was just so tired and deflated that she couldn't get her normal, very likable self out. 

Mina looked at Ron's younger sister. Like her brother, she seemed to have the openness that was really comforting. Although it wasn't as shining because of her encounter with Malfoy, Mina already liked her. Ginny was just babbling and out of it that Mina took pity on her and held up her hand. Mina had the urge to smile and looked up again briefly at Ron. Ron was looking at her, an unrecognizable emotion flashed briefly in his eyes. Having the surprising feeling of blushing, she held it back. She looked back at Ginny.

"Well it's been a long night for you. I would really liked it if we got together and you could show me around. It seems that you know everyone here and the whole Hogwart's lay out." Although Mina said it just to be nice and to give Ginny an excuse to leave, it was really true. Ginny did know everyone and had gotten along with fairly everyone. Almost. 

Ginny smiled at her, relieved. _I really do like this one. She's one of those perceptive types. Make great friends._ "How about I meet you here tomorrow? Maybe at 8 a.m.? I'd gladly show you the grounds unless you already have a partner..."

Mina shook her head. She could see that Ginny really was asking to show her around. Mina wasn't used to girl companions. In fact, Mina wasn't used to any companions... _that weren't family_. Mina pushed that thought aside. She didn't want to remember.

"Sure. I'll meet you here at 8 a.m. Thank you, Ginny." 

Ginny and Ron beamed. They had just made a friend. It didn't matter that she was Slytherin. 

"G'nite Mina! School starts in a week. k? Show me your schedule so I can show you where they are. Bye!" Ginny waved and started walking ahead. She really was tired.

Ron stayed a second behind.

"It's nice meeting you Mina. I hope to see more of you around, alright?" Ron almost liquefied to the floor at Mina's smile directed at him.

"I hope so too, Ron."

Ron ran behind Ginny. He was grinning the whole way.

~~~

Draco watched Ginny's departing back. He had sent Crabbe and Goyle ahead to the Slytherin Rooms. He told himself that he stayed behind so that he can lead Mina to the Slytherin rooms, but he knew that the real reason was to watch Ginny from the shadowed hallway. Everyone had already gone to his or her own rooms except for those that had been in the hallway. As he had hid in the shadows, he watched the eyes that had once been full of emotion be now devoid of light. He honestly hadn't meant to push her over the edge just really close to it so that he could almost feel what she was feeling. The ride to the very edge was the most exciting one in his life. For the first time in many years, he finally felt _alive_. No longer just the vessel of his father that had nothing to look forward to but becoming a deatheater and the ultimate heir to Voldemort (Which is basically saying he had nothing at all to look forward to). He just realized that he alone was the driver of his fate. When he was fighting with Ginny, he saw salvation or something of a brief escape. The whole yelling-fighting deal got his mind of everything. All the things that he worried about, thought was important, his impending future. All of it was tossed out. Everything that was now, the present was amplified. The beauty of now was so striking. He saw that his future that his father had basically locked down in a binding written contract didn't have to come true. He, Draco Malfoy, could change it. 

Draco had closed his eyes. _I could change it._

He felt someone near him and he opened his eyes. Minako stood there. Just looking at him. Automatically Draco knew that she was one of the good guys. She took a step near him. Then she waited. Draco stepped out from the shadows and into the dimly lit hallway. He spoke up.

"Let me show you to the Slytherin Rooms."

They walked in silence. 

They were in front of the Slytherin Portal when Mina spoke up. Her eyes lit up in an ethereal glow.

"I have a question for you Draco."

Draco, startled to hear his first name and equally startled that she even bothered speaking to him after the scene in the Great Hall with her new friends, motioned for her to go ahead and ask.

"Don't think me too forward for asking but...why do you bother with acting the bad person? You have so much potential in you to be good. You and me are alike in that way Draco. We are alike in many ways you and I." Mina looked at him mysteriously.

Draco thought that Mina must know something about him that he didn't. The way she was looking at him he was almost _sure_ that there was information that she had that he didn't know about. He looked at her. Feeling like he owed her something, for not passing judgment so fast, he gave her a piece of advice.

"There are a lot of things here you haven't seen yet, Mina. Until then, keep all this to yourself. The Slytherins, you will find, aren't the best people in personality. But we are smart. We keep quiet. Learn that and you will be fine." Draco turned to face the portrait and whispered the password (Parselmouth). The paint swung back to reveal a room. Draco and Mina walked through the portal. They went to their respected beds (with a help of another female Slytherin) and went to sleep. 

In the Gryffindor Tower, the last lamp was extinguished and the last word whispered. Sleep fell on the Hogwart's students. It has been a long day after all.

~~~

A/N: ...sorry about the delay... ^_^ I know I said I would have this the same night as Ch. 3 but it got long! 9 and a half pages long! So sorry! *^_^* I didn't know Ginny was going to get THAT mad and that Mina was going to go head over heels over Ron and vice versa and that Draco was gonna get all mushy! I didn't know! Honest! *sigh* well my mind is now pulling me to go get going on the fifth chapter... I could almost hear the wheels turning in my mind...*sigh* what I do for fanfiction...hehehe...So read and review yeah? (Obviously you have already read it since you are reading THIS) Constructive criticism is great. Oh yeah... I need a beta-reader. My assumption about my own beta reader graduating was correct (GO GRADUATING CLASS OF 2002! woo woo! and my class.... c/o 2004! ^_^ ) so yeah... if you are interested and/or you have a review that you think might be a little harsh but accurate email it to this addy: Flipinagrace1023@cs.com~~!! well... have a good read! I'd doing slave labor for my brain! ahhh! Hey! I need insults by the way! like Harry to Draco, Ron to Draco, Draco to Harry and the gang... Ginny to Draco... you guys Take your pick! put in on the review thing... think of this as a challenge! :)


	5. Last Night

Chapter 5 Last Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the gang... JKR does. And Oh how I do envy her....

~*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*~

~*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*~

Ginny stretched languorously. Her already relaxed muscles tensed up and then released in there traditional way of waking up every morning. Burying herself even deeper in her comforter, she thought of her dream.

Her shadow-lover had visited her again. Ginny couldn't remember how many times this has happened but it began on her 2nd year in Hogwarts. He would visit her in her dreams and made her feel all sorts of wonderful things. The catch was she didn't know what he looked like. He would forever be in the shadows. Touching her here and there. She would feel his presence all around her and feel so comforted and special. 

Ginny smiled again. Last night had been different. She had touched him back in turn. Lithe body, like a cat and strong wide shoulders under her very fingers. His arms were sleekly toned and his strong, muscular hands caressed her arms and all down her sides and back. She had felt his blonde locks fall on her cheek as he had kissed her tenderly. His face, still in the shadows and kissed down her body....

Ginny jumped up. The alarm that Ginny had set (A muggle invention that her father charmed to Yell out the time) went off.

Her roommates always left her in the morning because of what happened the first time they tried waking her up. She had hexed their hair purple. Its not that Ginny wasn't a morning person. It was just Fred and George had pulled their best pranks in the morning as Ginny, sleeping, the easiest target.

__

Six-thirty! Six-thirty! Wake up, Ginny! Six-thirty- Ginny hit the off button. With a deep sigh she fell back in her bed. And groaned. Ginny remembered the tour she had promised the Slytherin girl. She didn't know what possessed her to befriend a Slytherin. Everyone knew they were bad news. However, Ginny did sense that she was different from the rest of them. First of all the first thing to come out of her mouth was a greeting and not an insult. And the other was that Ron liked her. 

Ginny got up and padded to her chest of clothing she hadn't bothered to unpack. There are no classes today and so they can wear whatever they wanted. Picking up her wand, she floated all her outfits up and inspected them. On her desk, her Witch's Teen Magazine was open. She floated that to her. It was for the fall styles. Dark browns and cremes were what the fall season called for. Frowning as if concentrating, Ginny studied her small but well equipped wardrobe. 

She had one short skirt that came to mid thigh that was a plaid of dark brown and forest green that had a thin red peeking out from here and there. She had another skirt that came to mid calf that was a bit boring. Ginny tilted her head a bit and looked down on the magazine. The magazine had the same type of skirt that they were displaying on the page. The flowing movements of it said that it was made of lighter, gauzy material. Looking back to her choice number two, she decided that she might be able to doctor it. With that decided she put all of her other clothes in the trunk but kept the shirts afloat.

After putting all the reds and other colors that weren't creme colored in the trunk, she studied again her choices. A peasant shirt that was tight across her chest that she got as a present from Hermione and a flow-y shirt that had the same material as the skirt she had planned on doctoring. Not even thinking twice, Ginny picked item #2. 

Ginny looked at the skirt and shirt. With a flick of her wand, she had transfigured her skirt to look exactly as the one in the picture. Dramatic was the word she named the outfit. Ginny looked at the clock. _7:00!_ She needed boots! Consulting the magazine again, she found a pair of boots that would have accented her outfit perfectly! She dug around her trunk and spied a pair of old boots she wore gardening. With a final flick of her wand, she had the outfit that HARRY couldn't possibly resist!

Ginny heard a knock on her door and charmed her outfit on her body and did a quick up-do with her hair. Soft wisps framed her face. Satisfied with that effect she answered the door. 

"Hermione! Good Morning! Come in! Check out my outfit!" Ginny pulled Hermione in. They had become best buddies after the makeover both of them had received from Fleur. Hermione herself wasn't looking bad. Actually Hermione was also dressed to impress. She wore pants that were a dark mahogany brown that came to mid-calf that had an intricate design on the ends. The flowing sheer-like soft pink shirt that came to her elbows touched it up and whispered _romantic_. When Hermione moved, the shirt flowed and settled down around adding to the effect. The highlights in her hair caught the sunlight coming in from the window. The effect was a natural sort of sexiness. Natures child.

Hermione looked at her and smiled. Ginny did look older and more sophisticated. It was obvious to Hermione that she was trying to impress somebody. Her smiled dimmed a bit. She knew who that somebody was. Shaking herself from the depressing subject, she passed a message Ron had told her to give to Ginny.

"You look great, Ginny. I love those boots. But anyways Ron told me to tell you that you need to be at the great hall soon, if you wanted to have breakfast and meet Minako on time." Hermione looked uncertain when she said Minako. She didn't know who she was and didn't know how they met. Ginny, seeing this, explained.

"Yup. She's from Hong Kong. Remember the three transfers that were sorted last night?"Hermione nodded. "Well she's one of them and she got sorted into Slytherin house and I offered to show her around."

When Hermione heard that Minako was a Slytherin, her eyes widened. Gryffindor and Slytherin friends? No way. Not possible. How did they meet anyway?

Ginny read Hermione's face and decided to go on.

"Yeah. Ron likes her. You know _likes her_. And anyway, she's not like the rest of them. She's nice. Not like Malfoy." Ginny said the last with disgust. The reminder of what transpired between them got the fire in her going again and she didn't want to be in such a foul mood.

Ginny took one last look at her outfit and nodded. They walked out of Ginny's room and into the common room. 

Ron had been sitting on the lounge chair when both Hermione and Ginny walked down the stairs. His back was turned from the stairs when he saw all the other Gryffindor boys stand up straighter or try to sit up taller. More than one of them had swiped their hand through their hair and tried to fix their shirts. Ron was confused. Some of the girls were sitting down on the chairs with a look of either envy of hate, or both. He looked at Harry across from him and saw something only described as fire in his eyes. He was looking at something right behind him. Ron turned around and his eyes widened.

Hermione and Ginny came down the stairs, throwing back their heads and laughing. Ron was unaffected because Hermione was his friend and Ginny was his sister! But as he watched everyone else react, he decided to study them more. Tilting his head, he saw that what they were wearing weren't bad. Ron frowned. Ginny's outfit was way to snug and suggested way to many things about what exactly was underneath it. His frown got deeper when he noticed that Hermione's shirt could be seen through when the light hit it at the right angle. Fortunately, she wore a shirt underneath to cover the right parts and Ron's frown lessened. But still, Ron thought that they looked way too _feminine_ to be allowed out of the rooms. 

They walked towards Ron and Harry. They weren't aware at how everyone had reacted to their obvious change. In fact, they had way too much in their mind to care. Hermione was still worried about Harry and Ginny was wondering what Harry thought about her to even start to care about anyone else. Ron however was way too insensitive to notice that Ginny had taken care to dress especially nice. The only thing Ron thought that it showed way too much skin.

"Ginny! What are you wearing? Go upstairs and change." Ron's frowned deepened. He couldn't believe that she thought she could go out in that.

Ginny's jaw dropped open. She recovered fast enough. She looked right about ready to explode.

"What's wrong with this outfit?! This is perfectly fine!" Ginny all but shouted. Ron could have sworn that he heard some grumbling agreement from the male student body. This got him even madder.

"You ARMS are Bare! What do you think Mum would say?" Ron thought he had brought up a good point. 

Ginny couldn't believe it. Her brother was making a scene about her clothes. Her clothes, which she especially picked, would have been perfectly appropriate anywhere else. Ginny had never been this embarrassed in her life.

"MUM bought this shirt for me!" She spotted Parvati sitting on a chair, reading a Teen Magazine that looked suspiciously like hers." Look at Parvati. She's wearing almost the same shirt I am... and _her_ arms are bare. Why is it ok for her to wear one and not me?!"

"Because you are my sister!"

"SO? I'm a GIRL. And a grown up one at that! Geez Ron, I expect this from Percy but not you! Come one Loosen up! We are supposed to meet Mina in a half-hour. Drop this or we are going to miss her..." The last words were said threateningly. Ginny had enough of Ron's lecturing. He usually wasn't like that. He didn't care what she wore. To him, she was just another brother that was a little smaller than they were. She didn't even know that he was aware about girl outfits. With all this playing, she had decided to use her trump card. And it worked. 

Ron looked like he had an internal conflict. To let Ginny get away with it and meet Mina or drag Ginny up the stairs and force her to change. The first choice would mean three happy people. Second means three UN-happy people. The choice was easy.

"Fine. But if you ever decide to wear something like that again, I'm going to take a picture and owl mum. Let see what she says about that." 

Ginny let that one go since Ron sounded like he was consenting. Ginny stormed out of the common room, still unaware of the stares that followed her.

Ron was at her heels grumbling and staring daggers at the guys looking at his sister. He had a plan of talking to all of them separately and threatening a few to a torturous death.

Hermione was giggling. The show both Weasleys had been displaying was comical. It resembled one of those muggle shows where the overprotective brother notices that his sister has grown up and could finally go on dates. The result would be embarrassing attempts at warning off all male attention through death threats and the like. She sat down where Ron had been lounging.

Harry hadn't said a word to her since last night. The events of last night still between them. Hermione remembered everything, every painful and exhilarating detail.

~*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*~

Last Night...

~*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*~

Hermione ran after Harry. She was so afraid that he might do something drastic. He had been acting so weirdly. He had changed, she knew that. The innocent glitter that had been in abundance in his eyes since first year had been fading. Today, and all throughout that summer it had been gone.

Hermione was afraid that Harry might be slowly withdrawing from them, the group. She had read from somewhere that after a traumatic event, a person would go to desperate measures to stop remembering or will separate themselves from the people that remind of it. Hermione knew that Harry had more than his fair share of these kinds of events but Hermione wouldn't be able to handle it if he left them. Left her. She felt responsible about what had happened to Harry. She was their unofficial watcher when at Hogwarts. She felt guilty at not being able to protect him or not even be able to carry part of his burden. She could see his tense back way ahead of her. She called out to him.

"Harry! Wait up!" Hermione saw him stop, and look to the side. He waited for her. Hermione took that as a sign that at least he wouldn't mind hanging out with them.

She finally caught up to him. They walked to the Gryffindor Tower in silence. Their footsteps echoed out, each step a reminder that no one was speaking. Breaking the silence, Hermione decided to dive into the heart of the problem.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione had stepped in front of him, stopping him. He looked down straight into her eyes, and a piece of her heart fell in to the dark abyss. He looked so alone. His green eyes intense with anguish. The urge to wrap her arms around him and fill him with her love that was hidden from him was so overwhelming that she had to clasp her books closer to herself. 

Harry broke their stare. He stepped around Hermione and kept walking.

"Just leave it alone Hermione. You can't help me." _Not in the way you want_ Harry said silently to himself. 

Hermione had watched his back get farther ahead of her and she ran to him again. Had she been any weaker, she would have ran from _him_ in tears. That possibility was still in the wings when she caught up with him. He had spoken the password to the Gryffindor Common room (Butterbeer) and was entering when Hermione called out to him again. She wasn't going to let him suffer alone again. Not this time. Her heart broke every time she had seen him drink the dreamless sleep potion in their fourth year. He had to take it frequently, being bothered with the images of Diggory. She was afraid that a repeat of it this year was going to take place. 

"Harry, please, talk to me. We don't talk anymore. Why did you storm out on us like that? You've been acting differently since summer ended."

Harry turned on her, legs braced apart and eyes shooting off green sparks. In the back of Hermione's mind, she had gushed in appreciation. Every fiber of her being was aware of all the energy he was controlling.

"You want to know why I left the table, huh? Because I don't feel like I belong anymore." Hermione couldn't believe that he was finally talking to her and not hiding a single emotion. Totally open. But everyone else had noticed too and was looking at them. Hermione grabbed Harry and dragged him into his and Ron's room. She resumed their conversation.

"Don't belong, Harry? But we are you're friends. You're bestfriends. How can we possibly make you feel that way?" Hermione was totally confused.

"When you and Ginny was teasing Ron, it was like, the way we start every year. Everyone is happy and joking around. Everyone was carefree. Aren't you guys aware that Voldemort is out there? and other evil things are all but ready to get rid of us, white hats? Because of me, everyone is in danger. When everyone was laughing and having a good time, I felt like a complete fraud. How can I be happy? Everyone is in danger. I should be studying like crazy, preparing myself. Protecting everyone. Protecting you because all this happened because of me. The Dursley's were right, I don't deserve to be happy." By this time Harry had turned his head away from Hermione, his body facing the window, afraid to see the agreement in her eyes. He was startled when he heard a sob from behind him.

Hermione thought that this was worse than she thought. Harry had taken the whole burden of the school, the whole wizarding community, the whole world in to his hands. She couldn't stand to hear the hurt and anguish in his voice, his stance, his eyes. His back was tensed, as if expecting a blow. Hermione's emotions spilled forth.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have been there when you were hurt. I should have figured out who had put you in the Triwizard Tournament....about Moody... Crouch..." By the end, Hermione was sobbing too hard to speak. Choked sounds from her throat. She had put her face in her hands and didn't notice Harry jerk and turn around. 

Harry couldn't believe that Hermione felt that way. She was always the strong one. How can she say it was _her fault?_ It was Voldemort's fault, no one else. How can she even think that? Before Harry knew what he was doing, he had wrapped his arms around her and led her to his bed. They both sat there, Hermione's sobs receding, and Harry's arms wrapped around her.

At some point Hermione had stopped crying and she sat in his lap, reveling in the warmth of his arms. Before she knew what she was doing she had wrapped her own arms around his waist. They sat there for they didn't know how long. 

Hermione's face was buried into his neck, smelling his cologne that made her heart beat faster. Pulling a little away from him, she looked into his eyes. An inch gap was between their lips. She looked down at his lips then up at him.

~

Harry couldn't believe that he had Hermione in his arms, warm and pliant. He hugged her more to himself. He could feel her heartbeat in tune to his. He felt her breath and lips on his neck and felt a jolt. He didn't know if he could control his response any longer. Then he felt her pulling away. His arms wanted to resist and pull her even closer but she didn't move far enough to cause such a reaction. He looked at her. Harry felt desire course through him. He wanted to crush his lips to hers. Fill her with his tongue. He wanted to be close to her, so close he couldn't tell the difference from his pulse to hers. 

She looked at his lips and looked at him. She didn't move. Harry couldn't stand it anymore. He kissed her.

~

Hermione felt the arms holding her shift, she almost cried out, thinking he was going to let go of her. Instead her lips were covered with his lips. She sighed. Harry was kissing her. After that thought, all else failed to register in her mind's eye.

Had it been anyone else, she would have felt crushed, instead all the parts that were incredibly sensitive was pressed up all against Harry's firm chest. She had wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his tongue asking for entry and she conceded. 

He entered her mouth with slow precision. She placed her hand into the back of his head and buried it in his hair. She pushed him to go faster. She could have sworn she heard him growl. After that, his tongue and hers were in an intimate dance that neither of them could stop. He lay down and pulled her on top of him, still kissing. Hermione pulled him over her and ended flat on her back. 

Harry held himself up by his elbows, lost himself in her. Hermione couldn't stop touching him. She brought her legs apart and drew her knees up. She found that she was able to touch Harry better this way and the weight he put in just the right spot made her hotter. 

Harry felt her shift and found his member right against her. She was wearing a skirt that had ridden all the way up her waist. He was right against her in the most wonderful way. Against his own control, he rubbed himself against her slowly. He felt her stiffen and relax, shuddering. He pulled away from her and started kissing her neck. He found the spot right below her ear that made her gasp and lift her hips to his staff, rolling in away that had _him_ shuddering. He took his right hand and made to unbutton her shirt when he heard someone(sounding that they had just entering the common room) yelling his name out, looking for him. 

It sounded like Ron.

Harry groaned. Hermione stiffened, hearing the same thing. She looked up at him, wondering what to do. Harry knew that Ron must still feel something for Hermione and Harry himself wondered what the hell happened. He hadn't ever felt this caught up in a kiss. Once in awhile, Parvati would come in here and try something. At one point she had succeeded in kissing him but that was it. It hadn't feel at all like this one had. 

He could still feel her, wet against him. He had the urge to put a locking charm on the door so that Ron wouldn't have been able to come in but he knew that whatever happened here between Hermione and himself needed to be talked about.

Hermione was thinking about the same thing. Well trying to. Harry's delicious weight on top of her was making her think of things that shouldn't be talked about. Mentally shaking her head, she nudged Harry to get off of her. She could hear Ron coming up the stairs. Harry thankfully obliged and she pulled down her skirt, blushing. She sat up and fixed her hair with her wand. In the dim light she looked at the mirror. She didn't know what to do about her reddened lips but everything else was in place. 

She could feel Harry looking at her. She didn't regret at all what happened between them. She had felt Harry shift and sit besides her. His arm around her waist. He kissed her cheek.

"We are going to have to talk about this, Hermione. I don't regret what happened right now but we still need to talk." He huskily whispered in her ear. Something in Hermione glowed at what he said. She looked up at him, since he was so much bigger than she was. She smiled. She didn't know that Harry was more than tempted to bring her back into his arms with her smile. Her reddened-kissed lips made her even more sexy and wanted. 

"Harry, I don't regret this either. But we do need to talk. There are a lot of things I have to tell you." Hermione got up and kissed him on the lips. A peck and walked out. Ron was about to open the door when Hermione beat him to it. She greeted Ron a good night and gave him a traditional motherly peck on the cheek. She could have floated to her room at how light she felt.

~*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*~

~*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*~

Hermione, however, felt differently in the morning. In the light of day, everything was exposed to the garish light. Last night she had felt abandon. Freedom from rules but right now, to talk about what had happened last night felt wrong. Like by talking about and taking everything apart and studying it was... wrong and sad. Last night had been beautiful to her but if she talked about it, it would feel dirty. 

Harry felt almost the same way. They had to talk about it because this was about their friendship and about what they were willing to do about it. 

They sat in front of each other. Not moving. Looking at everything else but at themselves. 

"Harry I-"

"Hermione, you see-" 

They had both spoken at the same time. They looked down and blushed. Harry motioned her to go ahead. Hermione was relieved but felt the weight of pain about what she had to say. She knew last night was totally about animal instincts. She had read somewhere that people instinctively get the need to get intimate when they are in an emotional upheaval. On her part, however, it was all that she wanted, to be with Harry. But she wasn't sure about him and she didn't want any confusion on his or her part. Hurting each other wasn't what she was looking for. Her decision to ignore last night was painful and she had almost run into Harry's room to ask him if maybe there was another road to be taken. Unfortunately, Hermione knew that he wouldn't have wanted her in normal circumstances. She closed her eyes briefly to keep the tears at bay. She kept her eyes cast down. She spoke as if she had rehearsed this speech over and over.

"Harry. About Last Night. I think that we shouldn't have a repeat. We were too emotional and we had just came from a long trip. We were tired and weren't thinking very clearly. I still don't regret what happened but I think it's in our best interest to just remain friends. I will always love you like I do Ron as my best friends. I hope that last night hasn't changed anything."

Hermione didn't see the deadening of Harry's eyes because she had looked down, the way his hands had stopped grasping each other in excitement. The lips that had so tenderly kiss hers turn down and made his whole face a whole blank. After speaking her mind and ignoring her heart, she sat there, back straight and hands clasps together, trying not to bringing them to her face to cry. She would have rejoiced from joy if Harry had just said something about what she said was just a bunch of bull crap. 

He didn't say anything. They sat both opposite from each other, not mature enough to see that the both of them were miserable. Harry finally spoke.

"I was thinking the same thing." Harry's voice didn't give away anything of his true feelings. Earlier on, he was ready to shout to the world that He was Hermione's and she was His. But when she said that she didn't feel the same way, Harry felt like the floor had disappeared and he had been dropped in a dark and hellish abyss. Then Harry thought to himself _Of course, how could Hermione possibly love me? I had put her endanger and by associating her to me even more she is even deeper in danger! She was always the smart one. She shouldn't love me. I don't deserve it._

Hermione's soul cried out. She loved him! Let him see! Let him see! But her mind, her ever-reasonable mind told her it wasn't possible. They were just friends.

She pushed all negative thoughts aside and stood up. She wasn't going to let her stupid emotions get in the way of showing Harry a good time. It wasn't every day that they found themselves alone without Ron who would probably talk about Quidditch the whole time or talk about the love of his life. Although Harry and Ron thought she hadn't know about Ron's little time period when he had been 'in-love' with her, she did. She didn't really care. Ron was too flighty about his feelings and she already was in-love with Harry. 

Harry seeing Hermione got up, looked up at her. Hermione had a determined expression on her face. She held out her hand.

"Come on Harry, let's go get some breakfast. I heard Ron's in-love with a Slytherin and I need to see who this unfortunate creature is." Hermione was so relieved to hear Harry chuckle. It was a sign that not many things have changed between them.

They both got up and walked out of the common room, just in time to eat breakfast. 

~*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*~

~*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*~

A/N: Well... this was.... I don't know exactly... I think it borders on PG-13 and NC-17... I'm not sure... it doesn't have sexual intercourse so I guess not... but it was pretty close... hmm... oh well... here's CH. 5... chapter six is already being made but being delayed because the document manager in ff.net was down and I want to pace myself. LOL. Hmm if there are any sexually frustrated people right now after reading this... I have one NC-17 fic that I wrote (Strangers - a short story). Its a little quickie for you guys if its in great need hahaha. ^-^ Well... I just have one warning. This will become a NC-17 ficcie later on... like expect it in chapter 10 or 9. So this is ONE MAJOR WARNING.... bottom line: PWP ok? well I'm out...I still need to figure out a title for this and I need to find some insults to toss out at the gang and draco... my aching brain! well Have a good read! Oh yeah... Flipinagrace1023@cs.com... still looking for a beta-reader...

-Asia


	6. The Tour part 1

Chapter 6 The Tour

(Disclaimer) I do own Harry Potter and the gang... I swear I do... (Looks around wildly and spots the nurse with the REALLY big syringe) I do! I do! (struggles in white strait jacket) I swear! ... aww!... (stars to feel sleepy)... I own them.... I own them.....

~~~

Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table eating the last of her breakfast when she spotted Harry and Hermione enter the Hall. They looked like the usually do, just chatting amicably but something rang a little off. She could almost see the tension stretched between them. Ginny continued to study them when, for the umpteenth time, Ron shifted in his seat and continued his insistent nagging.

"Aren't you done yet? Mina looks like she's done. Come on Ginny, can't you hurry up? We don't want Mina waiting. You really don't need to eat all that do you, Gin? I mean, You are getting a little heavy around-" 

Ron was interrupted when Ginny picked up her now-empty plate and aimed it upside Ron's head. It connected and Ron proceeded to howl and scream about his "aching brain." Ginny would have been truly worried had Ron had a brain but knowing that such a miracle had been proven unlikely time and time again, she ignored it. Besides, if her mother could do it when Ron was being an ass, then she could do it when he was being likewise. 

"Geez Ginny, you didn't have to go and do that." Ron was still rubbing the back of his head. He could feel the beginning of a bump. 

"Ok. NOW I'm done." Ginny looked up and searched for Mina. Her brother had been begging her to be done with breakfast the moment she had sat down. Usually it was she who begged her brother to be done with breakfast quickly. This turn-around was a big surprise but the fact that he himself hadn't even touched his plate was something else totally different. For the first time in Ginny's knowledge the big vortex, that was her brother, had been distracted enough to not eat. None of his earlier 'loves' had ever inspired such a response from him. Taken they had put his mind off homework but Quidditch did that also. They had made him stay in the Gryffindor common room at hours at a time to just stare, but he had Harry there to talk about -ha, surprise! - Quidditch. Smiling inwardly, Ginny thought that Mina just might be something other than a passing fancy and just might be good for her brother. Maybe settle his annoying habit of forever pining but never acting upon his feelings. 

A movement caught her eye and she watched as Mina bent her head to speak quietly to Malfoy who sat, conveniently, next to her. A frisson of something dark-suspiciously like jealousy- rippled through her. She had the sudden urge to whip out her wand and turn Mina's hair a nasty shade of green. A bit shocked and angry with herself, she mentally pushed the feeling away and the mental image of Mina with puke-green hair. _I'm not jealous! Mina doesn't know Dra-Malfoy is bad news. It was just... a show of concern._ Over and over Ginny convinced herself that she was in no way feeling jealous that Minako Yui was having a non-violent conversation with Draco Malfoy. 

Hermione and Harry sat across from them. Consciously, it seemed to Ginny, making a small space between them. Well, okay, not small. The space between Harry and Hermione was big enough to fit one and half of Hagrid. Something a little bit like suspicion stirred in Ginny's mind. Usually Hermione and Harry sat close together, like friends should but their strange behavior hinted at something else; being VERY conscious of the close proximity of their bodies which leads to WHY they were very conscious of the proximity of their bodies. 

They were attracted to each other. 

The mental addition Ginny did with her mind totally blew her away. The little green people danced in her mind, chanting 'Hex Hermione's Hair'. _No way! Hermione wouldn't do that to me! She knows how I feel about Harry - heck everyone with working eyes knew. Besides, she's in to that famous seeker- the OTHER famous seeker- Krum! Hermione couldn't like - No! No bloody way! _Ginny's inner self tried to calm down and did more calculations and decided that she had made a mistake. The conclusion was that her brain had gone haywire.

In a few minutes she had gone from being jealous at Mina for talking to Malfoy (inner self-expression of disgust) to suspecting her two friends for showing some major signs of being attracted to each other. She also came this close (mental image of forefinger and thumb nearly touching) to hexing her best friend's hair (inner self- expression of shame). 

Ginny snuck a peek at Harry and smiled. He was looking good as usual. He had filled out a lot over the summer and some Quidditch that Ron and Harry had done over the last few weeks at the Burrow had done a lot to defining his body. She should know. She had committed enough spying to do Rita Skeeter proud.

Feeling happy already, she spied at Mina again. Ginny saw Mina sitting quietly beside Malfoy. She looked like she was waiting for something patiently but a second look noticed that she had a small smile on her lips and had been watching the person right next the Ginny. Ron. Ginny's eyes widened a little bit. Then Ginny herself smiled. _Isn't that sweet!_ Then Ginny herself looked at her brother. 

He had been repeatedly, in a monotonous fashion, banging his head on the table. 

Ginny almost fell of her seat. He could have been doing that for sometime now and Ginny had all but pushed it aside and had thought that it was background noise.

"What are you doing?!" Ginny shrieked at him. For the first time in Ron's life a girl that he liked, liked him back and he was fooling around in the most un-attracted way possible. It wasn't that he wasn't good-looking, half of her fifth year friends had a crush on Ron (the other half liked Harry and a few delusionals liked Malfoy. Ginny refused to think about those). It was just that Ron was so picky. Those that he did end up liking were just so unattainable for him because he is such a joker. They, the girls that get his attention, look for the 'older', classically handsome boy, like Oliver Wood, the keeper of the Gryffindor House Team. Ginny got a quick look at Mina's response again. She was still smiling. _Oh god. This cannot be love. It's too stupid._

"Just hitting my head on this table, here. I'm getting a way faster response from this than I do with asking you a direct question." Ron had finally stopped. He had succeeded in getting Ginny's attention finally and it looked like they maybe on the way to meeting up with Mina.

"How long have you been doing that?" Ginny was used to this at home. And at home Ron was able to do that for HOURS before Mum had the sense enough to take a pan and bang it against his head to stop it. It was a way to get attention when you were a one of the boys in the Weasley family. Bill had once set himself on fire just to see how fast his mom would notice and Fred and George pulled pranks because it always guaranteed them a spotlight (besides it being a hobby). Ron took to making loud noises. This was one of them and Ginny was afraid because for 1) This was at school and all her friends would all know how weird her family was already and 2) because Ron's chance of bagging his crush was watching him, acting like a fool.

The answer to her question was a kind of relief.

"Oh, just a few seconds. It always worked on Mum even though is been awhile, and I guess it worked on you too." Ron smiled at this but soon his expression went from smug to despair with Ginny's response.

"I didn't notice you dolt. I saw Mina looking at YOU." The expression on Ron's face was so comical Ginny couldn't help but giggle. Half the Gryffindor table was listening on their conversation, as they always do, and speculated on this girl 'Mina' that had the Ron Weasley all tied up. Hermione and Harry were also laughing after they stopped being so painfully aware of each other. 

"You're joking." Ron closed his eyes in hope.

"Nope. Take a look yourself." Ginny was sitting up straighter and grinning. Finally she got her brother back for this morning about her clothes. She had thought of a special hex that would make his skin itch like a bunch of fire ants were crawling on him. However, this brand of revenge brought on by his own hand (or head, hahaha) was so much sweeter.

Ron had looked towards the Slytherin Table and saw Mina looking at him. Her hazel-gold eyes were looking at him. She was smiling. A part of him was jumping with joy. _She was looking at me! Woo! AND smiling at me! Double woo! _The other part of him was blushing the color of his hair. _She saw him acting like a fool! Oh no. She thinks I'm stupid. Groan another one that thinks I'm immature groan. Good going Weasley groan. _Ron almost banged his head on the table with resignation but he stopped because he had already done that. 

Ginny taking pity said goodbye to Harry and Hermione and made to leave. She looked at Mina and waved to get her attention. Mina waved back. Ginny smiled and looked at the doors then back at Mina. Mina nodded as if she understood.

"Hey Ron, I'm going to give that tour to Mina now. You still coming?" Ginny heard a mumble. Ron had buried his face in his hands. 

"What was that?" Ginny bent down to hear more. Ron took his face out of his hands and said more clearly.

"I said 'I don't want to go.'" Ginny sighed. He had been begging her to be done with breakfast for the last 45 minutes then here he goes and backs out because he did something relatively stupid.

"Oh gods, Ron. I don't think she cares that you were acting stupid. In fact I think she thought it was cute. You know that phrase 'love is blind'? Well let's pretend that applies here, okay? Now come on. You have been nagging me to go now for the past century all right? Its gonna be a waste of time if you didn't come with us. And besides, you would probably make this trip more interesting. God knows I have nothing entertaining to say about this school that isn't depressing and probably make this whole trip a dead bore." 

The whole time Ginny was talking she had grabbed Ron's wrist and had all but dragged him to the doors. Ron was just making half an effort to stop Ginny because if he tried to stop her, what's the next chance he would even be allowed a few feet radius near Mina?

~~~~~

Mina smiled at the Slytherin table. She had been smiling a lot lately. Every time she had looked at or thought of Ron, she felt that she was in the presence of the sun, radiant and warm. He was just so open that Mina was charmed to her toes. The event when Ron had repeatedly banged his head on the table was so sweet and funny that she almost _giggled._ Minako Thatcher-Yui never giggles. Ever. It didn't fit the profile. Still, though, as she watched Ron get dragged by Ginny towards the door, Mina couldn't help but think about how it would feel to be in Ron's company, relaxed and without a care in the world. If Minako had an inner secret dream, it was that. To be carefree and to let life carry her away from troubles. And the dark. 

Pushing the thought aside, Mina got up from her seat. She had noticed Ginny waving at her and understood the message. She was about to take her first step from the door when she felt a hand at her wrist. Looking down at it she recognized it as Draco's. She looked at him.

__

Where are you going? His eyes spoke. Mina darted her eyes towards the door in the same manner Ginny had and looked back at Draco. He nodded and resumed eating. 

More than a few girls saw that action and stared daggers at her. Violet eyes, who she found out was Blaise Zambini, and a girl named Pansy were furiously whispering at each other. They fiddled with their wands and stared straight at her. Just in case they were chants, Minako communicated a few signs with her fingers that translated into a shield spell. 

She learned this in her Old School. She hadn't been lying when she told Zambini that she went to a school in Hong Kong. She just didn't tell her the whole truth about it. It was an underground school that mixed old and contemporary magic. Wands were the major part of the curriculum, along with Dark Arts of course. But what made the school unique were the advanced Old Magic classes they issued. In most Wizardry schools, this was Potions and Divinations but in Mina's it was a whole different level; Wandless Magic.

Mina felt a tickling in the back of her neck. Mina sniggered. They had tried to hex her. Mina narrowed her eyes a bit. They had tried to trip her, Leg-lock. The Shield Spell Mina had cast allowed the cast-er to identify the spell. Mina smiled. She knew exactly what to give them. Concentrating at nothing in particular, she brought her hands to her chest and pressed her palms together. If anyone had watched her carefully, a strange white light would have been seen coming from the middle of her chest, diluted by the Black robes that she was wearing. Mina had kept on walking; her back turned, when she heard the first screech. The next one was from a different person. Mina finally turned around, pretending curiosity. Inwardly she was laughing. Zambini and Pansy (a very weak name in Mina's opinion) legs had developed the characteristics of rubber bands, unable to stand straight, but wobbled all the same. They kept jiggling left and right, holding on to the benches. All of the Slytherins had gotten up, trying not to laugh, some of them even tried to stare threateningly at the Gryffindors, but the innocent looks of everybody didn't at all label them the culprit. So everyone stared at the two girls, their reputation of being the most hardcore, meanest, easiest girls in school go down the drain, slowly. 

Taking pity, Mina pulled her hands apart and placed them to her sides. The two girls had looked near to tears, frightened out of their wits. When they finally got their land legs back, they stood up and took out their wands. They both stared at Mina. They looked furious.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO US? HOW DID YOU DO IT, YOU FREAK?!" Mina only stood there. She knew she could take them both at the same time. Her Shield was still around her so they couldn't do anything unless they were unusually more powerful than Mina.

They advanced near her. The shield did not protect someone from physical attacks so finally Mina stood on guard and answered.

"It's what you tried to do to me, except sort of the opposite." They stopped in their tracks. They hadn't believed that Mina was going to admit that she did anything, thus making them not innocent to. They had planned on giving her a dressing down, telling her off, and making her the most unwanted female in this school. But, like everything this day had promised to them, everything had gone wrong. Now, this GIRL, had gotten all three of them in trouble.

"We didn't do anything! We didn't even point out our wands!" Pansy squeaked. It was a big lie but she had waved her wand and hexed her so fast that no one could have possibly seen it.

Someone at the Ravenclaw table, suspecting a boy, yelled out; "yes, you did!" Pansy jerked around and growled.

Mina smiled. She was going to win. It was just a matter of time before she could meet up with Ron.

"I don't have a wand on me." Zambini and Pansy looked at her and laughed. Mina rolled her eyes.

"But you just said, in your own way, that you did to us what we tried to do to you! You NEED a wand for that, smart one!" Pansy and Zambini laughed, unaware that they just given themselves away and thinking that they had gotten her. Mina still smiled. It was a smile of triumph and both girls stopped laughing. They looked at each other uneasily. Mina just stood there and smiled. 

~

Snape got up from the teacher's table when he saw two from his House fall on the floor. He watched as they righted themselves up and bear down on one student, a transfer at that. He was just about to do the most uncharacteristic thing and take away his own house points when he heard their conversation. His two most annoying students had just implicated themselves at trying to hex one of their own. He watched as the two quieted down and looked at the smiling transfer student. _Yui, her last name is Yui_. Snape had almost forgotten. 

He watched as his newest student assume a thinking face, looked totally fake, but he guessed it was meant to be one.

"Hm. I guess you could say that you hexed yourselves, I guess. I mean, _I_ wasn't affected at all and I couldn't have possibly known you tried to get me. I don't even have a wand! Maybe you did it to yourself? Hmm... I had thought this house only has competents in its midst. I guess I've been proven wrong." As Yui's tirade went on, Parkinson and Zambini's wands came up. They looked spitting mad. 

Snape pushed his way into the center. Students had made a big circle around the little fight that was going on at the Slytherin Table. He mentally slapped his forehead at the stupidity at watching the fight himself. He wasn't used to dealing with inner-house fights. They seldom happened, and when they did, it usually ended before he even got to it. 

When he got there in time to hear Pansy say, in strong precise words, _Stupefy_, and waved it at Mina. Snape thought that he was going to have to enervate her by the time this was over because the second Pansy had thrown it, Blaise closely followed. Surprisingly, Minako herself didn't pull out a wand. She just stood there with a smile. She remained unaffected. Snape refused to dwell on this because in fact, Pansy and Blaise were very capable at throwing that particular hex. The fact that Minako hadn't been affected fascinated Snape. _Maybe she had a charm..._

"Ms. Parkinson! Ms. Zambini! What is the meaning of this!"

~

Mina saw the Professor storm into the inner circle that she found herself in right before Pansy and Blaise threw their _Stupefies_ at her. They were relatively strong but they had only caused a minor scratch at her weakening shield. The sort of shield (Their are different kinds) she had cast had to be re-incanted every 5 minutes. It didn't take that much energy but had its uses when you need one in a jiffy. She communicated a few more signs through her fingers to activate it again to full power, just in case.

"Ms. Parkinson! Ms. Zambini! What is the meaning of this?!" The two subjects being that had spoken were so shocked that they had put their guards down. Mina summoned their wands. 

They looked at her, angry. Mina had stepped up, as if she had been really fast and had grabbed it from them physically. Mina then walked up to the professor and handed them to him. She was really tired of being the center of attention. She wanted to go and meet up with Ginny and Ron already. 

It seemed that neither girl wanted to speak so Mina decided to tell the story. Draco however beat her to it.

"Pansy and Blaise hexed themselves, Professor Snape. They tried blaming it on Minako and tried hexing her again sir. Minako just stood there and took it from them." Many of the Slytherins nodded in agreement. They might be underhanded and dirty with dealing with other houses (Especially Gryffindor) but when it came to dealing with one of their own, it was considered blasphemous to hurt each other. They had to stick to each other.

Snape looked around. A lot of disapproving faces all around pointed at the two girls. The unwritten hierarchy had now shifted, leaving the two on the bottom. Even the girls knew it. With an inner sigh, he did what he never knew he would ever do. Took away house points from his own house.

"One hundred points from improper use of magic, each one of you, Pansy and Blaise. Detention for a whole week with Mr. Filch." Snape gave detention for their safety. The Slytherin's didn't take to hurting one of their own and hated it more when house points got taken away. Snape tried to find a way to compensate. He looked at Minako."And fifty points awarded to each hex Ms. Yui had avoided. Which is two from Parkinson and two from Zambini. Makes 2 hundred." The Slytherin's looked less mutinous and all the other tables groaned. Snape, feeling he had done his duty outstandingly, left.

Minako sighed. Finally. She turned to leave when she felt someone right next to her. Draco walked as if he had no care in the world. She was a little annoyed by him. It was basically his fault for causing those girls to get mad at her.

"You know that was your fault back there."

Draco looked at her, flabbergasted. "What?"

"Don't give me that. You know it was you. Those two girls had a thing for you and thought I was beating them at the chase or something." Mina was annoyed. It was still to early in the morning to have had a confrontation like that. Draco didn't help it by grinning.

"Hey. I can't help it if I look good." Mina rolled her eyes and stepped into the hallway. The whole incident with the two girls was only ten minutes. She wasn't that late.

"What's HE doing here?" A very annoyed red headed boy was looking Draco up and down. Mina just smiled and took a step closer to Ron. She felt that she was being pulled by an invisible magnetic field that Ron cast around him. 

Draco had leaned against the door. He didn't really know why he decided to follow Mina. He knew that she was going to meet Ginny to have that tour and that she didn't need him. All Draco knew was that he needed to be there. 

"Hey Weasel. I'm here cause I don't think Mina is ready to go on another 2 against 1 kind of duel so soon after the one she just had, alright? Just say I'm her protector, making this all even like." Draco tossed that all out in the air, make it seem like it was no big deal. However, Ron heard the way Draco said 'Mina'. Ron thought that he said that in a way too comfortable way. Ron could almost see the word 'COMPETITION' stamped all over him. Then finally, the word, duel, registered in his mind.

"Duel? you got into a duel already? What in the hell happened?" Ron reached down and took Mina's hand. He hadn't known he had done that but once he did, he couldn't let go. It had seemed like the most natural thing to do.

Mina felt a jolt of electricity run up her arm from the point of connection. It was incredible really, her reaction to Ron. It was more with curiosity than anything that brought her close to him. She had never felt this way about anyone before and she wanted to know exactly what it was. Each and every feeling that it brought on was remembered and studied for future reference. The chemistry between her and Ron was just too good that nothing, it seemed, could possibly ruin it. 

"Oh it was nothing. Some girls just didn't like me, that's all." Mina really hadn't cared about the encounter. It was just too stupid to even be talked about?

Ginny however was confused. 

"You've only been here what? a few hours and you are having fights with your own house? Maybe you weren't meant to be a Slytherin! You should try to go to our house instead! It would really be a lot of fun you know." Ginny saw Mina shrug and smile. Everyone knew that once you got sorted into a certain house it was final. Ginny also noticed that Ron and Mina still held hands. Ginny smiled at that. 

Draco, noticing to, made a coughing sound in the back of his throat and then a snigger. Ron blushed a deep red and reluctantly dropped Mina's hand. Still blushing, he glared at Draco.

Ginny had noticed Draco on the doorway, following Mina. The way he grinned at Mina brought that dark feeling up again. She couldn't help but notice that when he grinned at Mina, he looked so _nice_. At that point, Ginny's heart had sped up. He had gotten near enough that she could smell his cologne that was hauntingly familiar. Ginny pushed that thought aside. Trying to get back on track, Ginny turned around and started walking down the hallway.

"Come on, you guys. Let's show Mina around."

~~

They had been walking for forty-five minutes. Ginny and Ron, with the occasional smart remark from Draco, showed Mina the Divinations room, Defense against the Dark Arts room, the Transfiguration room, and the Arithmacy room. 

At one point, trying to get to the Slytherin part of the school, the stairs shifted without warning. Everyone had grabbed onto each other. Naturally Ron tried to protect Mina. They stood there a little longer after the stairs had settled down. This left Draco trying to protect Ginny. He had grabbed her by the waist instinctively and held on to the sides. Ginny, sensing his actions, latched on to his arm. They stood there, breathing hard. 

Ginny felt so sheltered. She wanted to stay there forever. It hadn't yet registered in her mind that it was Malfoy holding her. She was surrounded in warmth and the arms that encased her seems to have hidden power and strength that she felt safe and protected.

Draco had the urge to pull the warm bundle that was Ginny closer to him. It seemed that she fit him perfectly, soft in just the right places. Her back was pressed onto his chest, and he could smell her hair. Smelled like fresh spring flowers. He could almost hear the fairies sing.

Mina and Ron had stepped away from each other. They smiled at each other. They stepped closer to each other. The backs of their hands touched and they felt the most intense jolt from that point. They didn't notice anything around them. 

Then Gryffindor first years came in, bustling and laughing, trying to shake the adrenaline rush they had when the stairs shifted on them.

The mood was broken. Ron and Mina took one step away from each other. Ginny and Draco pushed each other away, spitting insults at each other.

"What the hell was that about?"

"You couldn't get your hands off me."

"Me? Have my hands on you? That's a joke. I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole."

"I don't think you have to worry about the pole, Red."

"Oh, shove off."

Ginny stomped on to the platform. Another second and she would have pushed Draco off the stairs herself. She mumbled about getting some anger management classes that she heard that muggle world had. She had way too many violent urges today.

"Ok. I think we should show Mina where to find Potions. That's one of the last classes that in class. Care of Magical Creatures and all that is down at the grounds with Hagrid. Hagrid's the guy you met when you got off the train. He's half-giant." Mina responded with a nod. The school was bigger than her old one and getting lost was too easy. She listened as Ginny went on.

"Yes, well Potions is a really hard class because the teacher is such an ass sometimes. But if you just ignore his monotonous way of saying things, he really is a good teacher. It's fun too sometimes. Making things with potions and the like is very fascinating." Ginny did like Potions. She had a pretty high mark in it. 

Draco was surprised. A Gryffindor liking Potions? Isn't that a shock. All Gryffindors hate potions because Professor Snape is so... fair with them. 

"Yes. Potions. I'm quiet adept in that subject at my old school."

A dark shadow passed over them.

"Oh really, Ms. Yui. Care to show us exactly how adept you are?" 

~~

A/n: God... this was such a hard chapter to write. I've been distracted for the last four days. My aunt booked us a show at Balboa Park and I'm supposed to perform. Drat it! I don't wanna! Well anyways I'm sure you guys don't want to hear my excuses. Well... I don't like this chapter. I might change it completely. Like erase it. There really isn't anything going on except a few swipes at the Slytherin chicks... I just might keep that part. As for the rest it's going to be erased. I did too much work though, so maybe I'm just going to do some editing and adding and some deleting. Well... Anyways. I'm going to think about some more on Minako's mystery and expect another character. The new character isn't going to be well rounded tho so don't worry. And as for some Ginny and Draco action... well...i'm still trying to develop that. I'm not going to have them jump into bed just like that. What's the fun in that? Well just some but not as much but... yeah. Well I write faster when you guys input! ... and Yes! I plan on using your insults skybluesilver! ^-^ well toodles everyone! oh yeah... reviews pleeeze. 

*PWP means porn with plot. Its not as sleazy as it sounds when its put in those terms tho... don't be put off!

Oh yeah. I'm getting tired that none of my characters are getting any action. I'm starting a separate project where each chapter is going to be a lemon with little plot. And each chapter has nothing to do with the previous one. Its just a way for getting them laid. Look it up when you're bored. K? 


	7. Potions

Mystery of Minako Yui

Ch. 7 - Potions

Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter characters belong to me.

~*~^~***~^~*~

~*~^~***~^~*~

Severus Snape was walking down to the Dungeons when he heard voices ahead, suspiciously near his classroom. No one was excepted to be in class and many didn't _want_ to be near his class. So, naturally, anyone that are in the vicinity of his classroom during off-school hours were expected to be up to no good. 

He wasn't feeling very nice today. In fact he was downright mad. He had a talk again with Albus during breakfast. It was about taking that position as Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, since they have yet to find one even though school had already started. And again, Albus had said no. _Why not?!_ Snape thought. They obviously needed one and he was more than capable of doing it! He was a fucking ex-Deatheater for crying out loud! They NEEDED a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! Voldemort is out! Everyone needs to be protected and armed. But no. Albus, with his mysterious statements, " We must wait. With waiting comes good things." What the hell did that mean? It didn't even refer to his fucking statement! Sometimes, Snape wondered if Albus was getting too old for this. Sometimes, Snape wondered if Albus was even the man for the job against Voldemort. But no matter how mad or frustrated he got with Albus's way of dealing things, Snape knew that Albus was a man of power and one Snape could trust with his life. No matter how Snape disagreed with Albus's way of dealing with things, he would always stick to Albus's side.

However, Snape was still mad and those students that were probably trying to steal ingredients will be receiving hell. Even if they were Slytherin. 

Snape walked as quietly as humanly possible without floating. He heard the voices get nearer. He finally turned a corner and walked in on a big surprise. Gryffindors and Slytherins. Together as friends. 

In all the years he was in Hogwart's (Including those as a student) such an occurrence was as rare as winning the Wizard Lotto. He watched as the two redheads (Weasleys), a blonde (Malfoy?!?) and one ebony-black (The transfer-student... again) talk _nicely_ to each other, with the occasional but unusually less barbed remark from Draco. 

Snape walked closer, quietly as not to be heard. He listened as the Weasley girl, Virginia, talk about his class.

"-ignore his monotonous way of saying things, he really is a good teacher-" Snape's brow went up. _A Gryffindor who doesn't hate me? Isn't that amazing?_ "Making things with potions and the like is very fascinating" _And likes the subject too? What _had_ he been doing wrong?_

"Yes. Potions. I'm quite adept in that subject in my old school."

Snape heard the transfer, Yui's, remark. She was a fifth year, just like Malfoy and the male Weasley but since she was a transfer student, no one knew her abilities in Potions. Thus she was placed in a regular potions instead of Advanced Potions. Hearing the smug response, Snape couldn't wait to burst her little bubble. The fact that Ms. Yui even thought that she could hold her own here at Hogwarts in Potions was laughable. The teacher she had was probably below him and any Potions class she took couldn't possibly rival with the material he taught in his. 

It was the few things he could be proud of in his life, the level of his AP class. The fact that Ms. Yui had gotten off in a bad start with him, made the eventual putting down a bit sweeter. He stepped up, tall. He could see his shadow cover them all. 

"Oh really, Ms. Yui. Care to show us exactly how 'adept' you are?"

~

Minako felt cold shivers run up and down her nervous system. However, she wasn't scared. The shadow had passed the group and had proceeded to open the classroom door. As she stared at his back, she could almost _see_ the good and the bad war-ring against each other in constant battles. Much like the way Draco's did except in this man, the good was in his mind, and his body held an imprint of evil on him. An alien kind. The battles between the two extremes even had casualties and from what Minako could make of it from her inner eye, was his soul.

As she studied him, Minako wanted to have Ron hold her hand again. She felt a cold that she never knew was possible. This man was _good_ but something always pulled him back, leaving him in limbo. It was a horrible torture. She was surprised that he had yet killed himself. 

The door opened and he motioned for her to enter. She stepped in but the others were held back. She jerked around, wondering what the hell was going on and so was everyone else.

Ron was the more vocal of the group.

"Hey! What gives, Professor Snape?, Ginny and myself are supposed to tour Minako around!" Ron couldn't stand the fact that he wasn't by her side. He felt like his whole being was missing a piece and had become a wintered tundra, bleak and cold.

"I believe that your new friend had offered herself to a test. She claims that she deserves to be in a higher Potions class then here's a test she has to take. Great timing too. No classes today." Snape could see the ever emotional Gryffindors react. It was so funny how they always walk into something without thinking about the consequences. This was also one of the few pleasures he had in life. Snape was well and ready to take more than a few deserved points from Gryffindor if the Weasley decided to open its mouth again...

"She didn't say th-" Minako shook her head at Ron. He gave her a questioning look. Who wanted to take a test today?! 

Snape caught the look and his impression of Ms. Yui got even lower. A fellow Slytherin helping a Gryffindor? What was going wrong this day?

"It's okay, Ron." She smiled and Ron blushed."This test will probably take a few minutes and I would really like it if I was placed in a higher Potions class, you know. We can resume my tour later alright?" 

Ron nodded. "Alright. I'll wait for you out here." He didn't like leaving Mina inside Snape's classroom but he didn't have a choice. 

Ginny just stood there, in her usual Ginny self, resigned to the sidelines and letting one of the Dream team go ahead and do the speaking up. Although Ginny was tired of being in the background, she just couldn't break the habit. Oh how she hated herself. When will she ever leave Ron's and the Gang's shadow? When will she be able to stand up by herself? Why can't she, for the life of her, take her spot in the public light just once? 

Draco had watched as the usually fired-up Virginia Weasley resume to the backseat she had taken to in her earlier years. It was quite sad. She even physically stepped back. Draco couldn't believe that someone as passionate as she couldn't even speak up to a teacher! Wasn't it just yesterday that she had backed him into a corner? Had slapped him? Had pinned him to the floor? and now she was hiding behind her older brother? Draco was starting to think that Ginny might have the case of MPD - multiple personalities disorder. Something in Draco couldn't fit this in the picture he had of Ginny. Something didn't seem right. He looked at her even closer, watched her eyes. 

There.

Draco saw it. She was fuming mad. She wanted to yell, scream, do something. He wasn't sure if she wanted to do that to the Professor or to her brother. 

There it was again.

She wasn't mad at either subjects. She was mad at herself! He could see it! She was sad. Now to just figure out why... Draco was just too intrigued and caught up in his findings that he forgot he had been staring at her for far too long.

He snapped out of it when he heard the Potion's classroom door slam shut. 

~~

Ginny Weasley felt the inquiring eyes finally stop watching her, studying her. She felt naked under his gaze. As if he was trying to pick her apart, analyze her. She didn't like it. The fact that Malfoy had probably been the only one that had tried made her not like it even more. 

No one truly knew who she was. Herself and Ron were close and they did share many things but it was a closeness that only a sister and brother could share. One that had nothing to do with make-up, boyfriends, crushes, or moments of angst. Nothing that Ron could ever relate to. 

No one really knew her, no one had ever really tried and she had no need to share her deepest secrets to anyone. She had taken to writing in parchments and burning them after spilling her feelings. This, surprisingly, worked pretty well with her. She had, since her first year, rejected the Diary idea for obvious reasons. When Fleur had come over during the summer, the feeling that no one _really _knew her had been painful and sharp. Ginny hadn't known what she was missing until Fleur, herself, and Hermione had started to talk about things they all related to: boys, make-up, fashion, gossip, whatever. Ginny did have friends, but friends whom she shared her inner-most secrets? none. Ginny had come close with Hermione but the fact that she was part of Ron and Harry's circle stopped her from developing that kind of friendship. Ginny didn't feel right about stealing her from them. In fact Ginny didn't think Hermione would. It was well and good to have small talk and some fashion advice. But as of an everyday thing, Ginny didn't think it would be a great idea. 

Ginny watched as her brother get comfortable on the wall. He sat on the ledge and leaned on a pillar. He looked like he was expecting a long wait. 

Ginny sighed. She didn't want to wait long. She really wanted to get to know Minako but she had more important things to do. She had to go unpack her backs and her belongings. She needed to set stuff up. She wanted to look at Harry. She didn't want to be stuck with Malfoy when she explodes again. Aw, hell. She just didn't want to be with Malfoy, feeling all sorts of goofy

She looked at Ron again. _He wouldn't mind waiting for Minako for long, I bet, then he wouldn't mind showing her around as well._ Ginny just thought of a wonderful idea.

"Oh for Merlin's Sake! I can't stay here and wait for Mina! I have to unpack and everything! How can I get anything done Ron? I can't stay here! Look at the time! It's almost ten! How are we ever going to get anything done before lunch! Oh Ron, what ever am I going to do?" Ginny did her I'm-so-worried-I-don't-know-what-to-do-you-are-the-only-reasonable-one-here-and-I-have-misplaced-my-brain voice. 

Ron thought for a moment and nodded as if he was about to offer himself up to a great sacrifice. Ginny sniggered. 

"I guess I'm going to have to do the tour with Minako by myself then. You can go and unpack, Gin. Mum would probably kill me if you don't get everything in order before school starts. You know that responsibility lecture she always gives us. Yeah Gin. I'll do this for you because you are my sister."

Draco was more than amused at the lies that Ginny and Ron tossed to each other. It was too funny. He could see that Ginny saw through all the b.s. that her brother was throwing at her and was totally finding it amusing. It looked like Ron did too. Draco thought that maybe this was a game the two played...

Draco wasn't far off. In fact, he was dead on. Ron and Ginny always played this game. Ron couldn't remember the first time they had started it, but once it had began neither one of them got tired of it. It was a brother-sister thing. 

"I'll see you later at the Great Hall, Ron. And tell Mina that I had some things to do alright?" Ginny made to leave, looking at her brother a second longer for his affirmative answer. 

Draco was planning to leave also. He wouldn't have been able to stand being in the Weasel's company for long. If they were to forced to each other's company for long, both of them would be charged for attempted murder of each other. 

"Hey, Weasley, tell Mina I'll see her at Dinner." With that, Draco followed Ginny out of the hallway. He didn't see the perplexed look on Ron's face. Perplexed because Draco had just left without the usual insult and because it was the first sentence Draco had ever addressed to a Weasley without the usual intent of baiting.

~~

Ginny walked down the long corridor. It was cold, drafty, and echoed footsteps, making one think of bats, vampires, and the like. It had all the factors that made it a Dungeon. It should have scared Ginny witless but the ever present Draco was on her side, making her think of different things. 

Like the apology she needed to give him.

She knew that she deserved one too. That crack that he made about her being nobody struck a cord but she felt guilty because she had no cause to explode on him like that. Her brother had more of a reason to do so than herself and no one deserved her wailing like a crazy banshee. 

Ginny wracked her brain on how to start their conversation. All that came on her mind was insults and several things that came to mind that seemed so out of character and made her look fake. 

__

1. Hey, just wanted to say sorry about calling you an dumb, bleahed-blonde ferret. If it makes you feel better, I think you are just a dumb bleached-blonde. You don't look anything at all like a ferret. Nah. Too long.

2. Hey, sorry about yesterday. I promise, the next time we fight, I won't try and hit you. Um. No.

3. Hey, Malfoy. About yesterday. It was un-called for. Sorry. *Perfect! Short, and doesn't refer to anything important! 

Ginny cleared her throat. They had been walking down the hallway for quiet sometime now, silence between them. She couldn't imagine what the hell was going on under all that blonde hair. Well maybe she did. 

Minako Yui. 

More than once during the 'tour', Ginny had the feeling of jealousy streak through her every time Draco had made Mina laugh about something. All throughout it, Draco had a story that was both amusing and informative. No one had ever seen Draco like that. The thought that Draco had feelings like everyone else and had not always spent his time plotting against the Gryffindors was disconcerting. More than once, Ginny wished that attention was lavished on her. But like everything else, no one really noticed her. She was surprised herself that she even had that encounter with Draco or that Draco even responded to her. Usually, at home when she exploded like that, it was a usual pat on the head and get sent to her room. 

Going on to the apology, Ginny stopped walking.

Draco almost ran into Ginny's back. He had been in deep thought himself. He was thinking about what it would have been like to be a Gryffindor. When it's ok to make a mistake. When it was ok to make your own decision. Draco was thinking about last night and the emotional upheaval Ginny threw him in. About last night when he saw what he could do with his life clearly. About Virginia Weasley. About how her shirt had been making him think things that he shouldn't have about his enemy. About how, when light struck in the right angle, her slim legs were silhouette through her skirt. About what happened at the stairs, when she had been flushed against his body. About how perfectly she had fit. About how she had instinctively grabbed hold of him. 

About how he could wrap his arms around her right now, to feel that wonderful feeling again.

Draco snapped himself out of it and stepped to the left. He couldn't believe how far he had let his mind wander. In the earlier days, he never let his mind dwell on things he thought he couldn't change; About being a Slytherin and Malfoy. Now, it seemed that there was more light in his world. But like a person that had only seen shadows and night, light was too glaring and time was needed to be allow a person to see directly in it. 

Draco watched as Ginny slowly turn to face him. He stood there, leaning on the cold slab of stone wall, crossing his arms. He might be going through revelations but he still had an image to upkeep.

Ginny saw his stance. It was arrogant and insulting. She was here about to apologize and he had to go and ruin the moment with his attitude. _He is handsome though._ Shut up, Ginny told her mind. His hair glinted white gold and the lamps casted a shadow from his face. Ginny couldn't help but think that she had met him before, in different circumstances. Ginny snapped herself out of it. She needed to get throught with this before she backed out. 

"Malfoy. About Yesterday. It was un-called for. Sorry." _Perfect. Just like rehearsed._ Ginny turned to leave, feeling a 50-ton weight lift off her shoulders. She could have floated out of there if she hadn't been called back by Draco's voice. 

"Virginia, right?" Draco stood up. His voice, as he can see, stopped her in her tracks. He watched her shoulders drop and heard some mumbling he couldn't understand. He didn't know what made him call her back. The apology itself should have shocked him badly enough to leave him there speechless. He knew that if there was any apologizing to do between them, he should have been doing the apologizing. It seemed that his body had a mind of its own because before he knew what he was doing, he was trying to have polite conversation with her.

Ginny thought that after her apology she could have ran away from him, avoiding him for as long as she could. Draco actually trying to conversate with her wasn't part of the plan. If she ignored him, her apology would have been for nothing. If she answered him, he would probably try to insult her and get her going again. The apology would again have to be repeated. 

With a sigh she turned to him.

"Yes. That's my name. You're Draco, right?" He nodded, distracting her a bit when the corners of his mouth lifted.

"About your apology, Virginia" Something fluttered in her at how he said her name, as if it was a caress. Was he _flirting_ with her? "I really can't accept it."

"What?!" Of all the things she expected to come out of his mouth, that wasn't it. She expected him to have more tact than that. 

"I mean, Virginia," There it was again! " I can't take your apology until you accept mines."

Virginia took her earlier thought back. That was the most unexpected thing she had ever heard from Draco's mouth. 

Ginny was at lost for words. He was apologizing to _her?!_ What's going on today? Was everyone supposed to go out of character? Ron's in-love with a Slytherin, Ginny apologized to one, and now Draco Malfoy was saying sorry to a Weasley? Ginny did the only thing she knew that would end this particular conversation and severe any connections she had with Malfoy.

"Okay. I accept your apology. Now, Good Day." She was about to nod and turn around when she caught Draco shaking his head. _What Now?_

"No, no." Draco grinned. Ginny had never seen him grin. He smirked. He laughed. He frowned. But grin? Never. The transformation it did to his whole countenance _almost_ made Ginny's knees turn Jelly. He was charming her."I want to show you how greatly sorry I am for how I've treated you in the past. Tomorrow or someday you are able, may I be able to take you out? My treat. " 

Outside, Draco was confident and sure in himself. Inside he was quaking in his boots. He didn't know where the words came from but once it was out, he couldn't take it back. He didn't know that asking out Virginia Weasley would be so nerve wracking, like her answer would determine his very future. Seconds ticked by and Draco almost fell on his knees before her, praying that she make the correct answer for him.

Ginny stood in front of him, gaping. Draco Malfoy had just asked her out, like on a date. Ginny had never been asked on a date due to her brothers. It was somewhat ironic that the very first person to ask her out on a real date (Yule Balls didn't count) was an enemy of her family. 

The urge to yell 'yes' was strong within Ginny and this was scaring her. She knew why she wanted to say yes. This whole tour she had with Mina made Ginny unsure about her previous image of Draco. He had been kind, intelligent, and perceptive this whole day. This went against everything that she was taught; Slytherin Bad, Malfoys Worst. However, the nagging voice that kept saying that Draco was just playing with her kept holding back her affirmative answer. She looked up at him, question in her eyes along with a little wariness. 

"Is this a joke, Draco?" This was said hesitantly and quietly. 

Draco almost yelled Hallelujah. She didn't say no. Then Draco almost kicked himself. She hadn't said yes either. Still having kept his mask of cool, he answered her. 

"No, this isn't a joke, Virginia. I am asking you out sincerely."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

a/n: ah! it's a cliffie! woo! wanna know why its a cliffie? because this chapter is too long! Don't worry... next chapter is already up and about and is just about ready to be posted! be happy! yaya! 

Again: Need a beta-reader! I need constructive criticism! I THRIVE in constructive criticism! I need POSITIVE, INDEPTH feedback! I type faster with POSITIVE, INDEPTH feedback! 

Can't you tell I'm a needie person? haha ^-^ Anyways, for that beta-reader position, email me Flipinagrace1023@cs.com! kk? just tell me ff.net ID number... I'll look up your work... see if they mesh with mines... then I say YAY found me a beta reader.... then yay! If you aren't a writer but love to check out work... email me.. and then YAY! oh yeah... aim: fLipiNa gRaCe alright? converse with me there! well... have a good read! and I LOVE ff.net!

Oh yeah, I'm just about over my Writer's Block! I wrote... this chapter in a week and several days! yay for me!


	8. What's A seeker?

Mystery of Minako Yui

Ch. 8 

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for Minako Yui and quite possibly, since my creativity sometimes astounds even _me_, the plot itself. smile I'm just joking. I don't astound myself, just everyone else. smile

~^~*~*~^~

~^~*~*~^~

Minako Yui was in a classroom, taking a Potions test during off-school hours. It had already been an hour and a couple of minutes before Professor Snape gave up. 

Inwardly, Mina was laughing. Professor Snape had been tossing verbal questions about ingredients of certain potions and with all of them, she had answered correctly. She sometimes wondered if he was even asking her the questions that was for her year. For example, the potion for making its drinker hallucinate, creating a 'high' sensation, wouldn't be in the fifth year curriculum. In fact it shouldn't at all be taught in school, fearing the abuse of students. Minako knew of this however because in her old school, the first two years of school you concentrated on basically NOTHING but Potions and its very different uses. Professor Snape might have feinted at the thought because it was most likely that she _herself_ was capable at teaching the class. 

Minako watched as the Professor mumble to himself and stare moodily at the sheet of paper he had to sign, making her part of his advance potions class. She could see that he was looking forward to putting her down today but had the nasty surprise of underestimating the student. Now that Minako had a closer look at him, he looked quite young. A little bit on the oily side, but still, he could be quite a looker if he dared tried. 

He looked up at her and gave her a dark stare. That same feeling that had befallen her earlier came back. It was like icy cold water had been splashed on her back unsuspectingly, letting all thoughts about his looks wash away. The war against good and evil that Mina saw still disturbed her. Mina felt sorry for him. It's not a good feeling, two sides of a coin fighting each other. Imagine putting a feisty cat and a passionate dog in a small pen, watch the chaos. If Mina took a guess to the reason this was so, she might have to leave school.

He was a deatheater.

If Mina stayed, the sole reason of hiding at Hogwart's was pointless. She was trying to get away from deatheaters. They were looking for her and her sister. She didn't know why but she knew that when they did find her, it wasn't going to be pretty. The fact that this teacher had yet to take her to his master or hadn't yet known about her importance for his cause, totally puzzled her. The fact that he had been constantly battling that evil side of him, puzzled her more still.

Mina watched him some more. There was definite resistance there and maybe, in time, he might be able to control it. Unfortunately, the alien mark that she was felt that was coming off him had some sort of psychic connection to him, and that was the really big part that worried her. 

"Ms. Yui, you have now been transferred to my AP class. I hope that you don't disappoint me." He motioned for her to come up. 

Mina got up and reached for the paper. Then she felt it. There, on his forearm. The alien mark. It had the same energy pattern as the people that had attacked her school. The same evil energy that had killed everyone she had known and come to love, the same essence, aura. 

Instinctively, she roughly placed her palm on the area. She didn't know why she reached for it but an over-whelming panic had suddenly got a hold of her. Fear of capture got a hold of her.

"Ms. Yui! Take your hand off me! 50 points-"

"Be quiet. He's listening." Minako's voice was rough with emotion. She looked up straight into his eyes. 

Snape was shocked as well as angry. How had she known? She had only been here a day and a few hours and she had _known_ about his secret. The urge to kill Potter and his friends got stronger. He was about to deduct points from his own house for real this time when he was distracted.

Minako Yui had just pulled up the arm of his robe and placed her palm directly on the Mark. Searing pain that he had only felt once upon receiving the mark shot up through his body. He stared daggers at his student. What the hell was she doing? and why is he paralyzed to his seat?

"Ms. Yui! I demand an explanation." The guttural sound that came from his mouth was barely recognizable. 

"Professor Snape, please, shut up." 

Snape watched as Minako take her other hand and place it in her robe. She pulled out a white crystal-like pendant. It was glowing a bright white, nearly blinding, like looking directly at the sun. She wrapped her hand completely around it and started chanting. Snape looked up into his student's face and was scared shitless. 

She was pale and her lips, it seemed, had taken a mind of its own and started to mumble incoherent words. Her eyes held a faraway look, and her hair flowed as if being combed by the wind. The word that came to Snape's mind was that she had become possessed. 

Minako was lost. She had never encountered such a powerful evil. The scary part was it was only a fraction of the whole. Inside her mind, the light and the dark had their own battle. The counter-chants she had learned seemed to be working but her focus was off. She couldn't shake the feeling that it was trying to invade _her_. 

Finally, she opened her palm that had griped the crystal tightly, and looked down. A thread of black swirled in the light. She had trapped it, if only for a while. 

Snape looked down at his arm and almost cried out. It was gone. The mark that should have been on his arm forever to remind him of his more than imperfect past was gone. He touched the place where it used to be, just to see if it was real. _Was he... free?_

"It's not really gone, Professor Snape." She sounded tired, exhausted. Had Snape decided to kill her at that time, he would have encountered no resistance.

He closed his eyes. Disappointment coursing through him. He might as well known. No one could beat You-Know-Who. Mentally he kicked himself for having hope.

Finally getting control his emotions, he looked at his student. She was still pale and her eyes looked tired. Twice today, this student of his had done many odd things. She had somehow evaded curses without pulling out her own wand and had, even if briefly, taken away his mark. He prayed for the elements above that she had no prophecy attached to her like Potter, but again, he seriously doubted that his prayers would be answered.

For the first time in many years, he felt light. He would forever be in her debt, a Wizard's Debt, for letting him have even a little bit of peace. 

Without the constant battle in his mind, he found it easier to be nice, less like an ass. He leaned back into his chair, and sat. He suddenly felt very tired, world-weary.

"Ms. Yui, have you any idea what you have done?"

"I believe that I have taken the Mark of a deatheater off you, sir." Sitting down hard on a chair, she looked straight at her teacher. She had a feeling that her attempt at blending in with the rest had suddenly been blown.

"What did you mean he was listening, Ms. Yui, and why did you panic?"

"Because, Professor, I believe that your former Master has a connection to your mind through that mark and I panicked because is looking for myself and my sister and I cannot have him find me."

"How did you get this notion?" Snape had not heard of any of this from the meetings he had attended.

"His newly initiated Deatheaters killed my teachers and my classmates in order to find my sister and myself, sir. I think that was a clear indication that he was looking for me." Minako said this quietly and clearly. She couldn't mourn them yet. He was yet to be defeated.

Snape looked at her, a look of apology in his eyes. She ignored it. 

"Ms. Yui. Although I thank you for the big favor you have done for me, you have said that this isn't a permanent situation. When will it return?" He couldn't help but hear the fear in his voice when he said the last four words. 

"Honestly, it doesn't have to return to you. I can keep it in the Crystal until I regain enough power to fight it and banish it. The only question is if you are willing to give it up." Minako knew that it was a silly question but she had read into his mind while she was trying to eradicate the mark from his body and soul. 

He was an ex-deatheater and he was spying for the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. 

Minako didn't exactly know who this Voldemort character was, but she knew that he was the sole reason for her and her sister's situation, the reason they were in hiding. She hated it. She wanted this to be over, to grieve properly for those she lost, and then, somewhere in the future, get on with her life. But she knew, until this Voldermort is defeated, there was no way she was going to have that life. 

"I believe we need to have a word with Professor Dumbledore. This situation is very unlikely. The curse of the Mark is supposedly too powerful for it to be taken off. I am somewhat surprised that you were able to do it. We will ask for an appointment with Dumbledore."Snape looked at her, afraid to ask, but he knew that he had to." Do you mind... keeping that thing with you? I really want to be free, if even for a little while." 

Minako smiled. It wasn't a big deal, keeping the essence with her. It wasn't as powerful as it had been when it was feeding off her Professor's energy, but now, it was really nothing. But, to be safe, it was better to just keep it in a non magical container. 

"If you want, I can transfer it to something of yours. It won't be in you, but it'll be trapped all the same." Spying a marble, she picked it up. " Would this do?"

Snape nodded. He watched as Yui grab the again glowing pendant and the marble in her other hand. The Faraway look was again in her eyes and garbled words spilled for from her mouth. 

Opening her palm, she revealed the purple orb that was the marble. Fascinated, he picked it up. Cool to his hand, he didn't feel a thing. The dark inside was swirling and whirling, as if overexcited. It was enthralling, in a dark sort of way. 

Dropping the marble into his robe-pocket, he looked up at Mina.

"Ms. Yui. You do know we will need to have a talk about your strange powers, as well as to the reason why you are here. I am deeply curious about your knowledge and your capabilities. But, if it's any assurance, this is the safest place you could possibly be from Voldemort. He fears Dumbledore, you know. And if you have any problems, you come and talk to me. I owe you one." 

Somehow, something in Minako eased up. She still had her guard on but this assurance that she made the right choice in hiding made her feel so much better. And in some twisted way, Professor Snape filled in the fatherly figure that she had missed if forever. If only she could call her sister to her, then everything could be almost perfect.

"Thank You, Professor. For everything." She picked up the signed paper saying that she was in Advanced Potions. She walked up to the door, feeling better than ever since the whole thing started, and opened it. For the last time, as to asure herself that she was truly safe, she looked back at her Professor. 

He had picked up the marble and was looking at it. An expression of relief on his face. 

Smiling even more to herself, she walked out of the room.

~^~*~*~^~

~^~*~*~^~

Minako closed the door behind her. She was smiling when she caught a familiar redhead sitting right across the wall from where she was standing. He had leaned his head back and closed his eyes. From this point, he looked older, more mature, as if in sleep he had deep thoughts troubling him.

Walking up to him, she said his name. He didn't wake and she said it even louder. 

He opened his eyes and looked at her. His smile was goofy and sweet. Minako had never been charmed in her life. 

"Took you long enough. So how was the test?" He had jumped off the wall and had stretched. He was taller than Mina. A lot taller. His hair was fingered-combed and his robes a little wrinkly but Mina couldn't help but feel a little frisson of attraction at the sight of the fabric stretch tight against his wide shoulders. 

She knew that he fancied her in a romantic fashion and she did feel an attraction to him. But she couldn't get close to him. Not yet. 

At the stairs, she didn't know what had happened. He had grabbed on to her, trying to protect her. She had instinctively held on to him. Once the stairs had become stable, they had jumped apart from each other but she felt a pull to get near him, just to touch him. She thought that it might have been adrenaline but somehow she began to think it was something else. 

"Yeah. Look. I'm in his advanced Potions class. I passed his test." Ron smiled at her again. Shyly, she smiled back. 

"Hey! That's great! Let's celebrate! I can introduce you to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. My best friends." Ron secretly waited for the outburst that usually occurred with the mention of Harry's name with dread. He watched her expression and didn't even see a flicker of acknowledgement at the name, just mild interest to know his friends. He tried again.

"You know, Harry Potter, he is the youngest seeker this school has ever had." Still no reaction. Unbeknownst to him, Minako had never heard of a Harry Potter or the legend that was attached to him. 

"Oh. That's nice. What's a seeker?" 

Ron almost tripped on his feet.

He stopped and stared at Minako. His mouth closed and opened, like a fish out of water. Mina just looked at him, question in her eyes.

Slowly, as if the question had never occurred in his mind, he spoke. 

"You don't know... what a ... seeker... is?" 

Looking down, Mina didn't know if she should feel really stupid or feel really stupid. Peeking up at him, she shifted her weight. 

"Um. No." She gave him an uneasy smile. 

Ron sighed and thought. _Hermione Granger all over again._

"Come on. I guess there's a lot I have to teach you." 

With Ron chatting up about his favorite subject and Minako listening truly with interest, they walked down the hallway, out of the dungeon, and into the light. 

~^~*~*~^~

~^~*~*~^~

"So when the seeker finds this snitch, the game ends and you add 150 points?" Minako asked.

"Yes!"

"But how about if the seeker doesn't find the snitch?"

"The game goes on until he does!" Ron was very proud of his student. She caught on quick. They had a problem earlier understanding the idea of bludgers and them flying at people's head, but after that, it was easy sailing.

"Oh. Sounds interesting. A little complicated since not even the referee knows all the fouls but still. Interesting." Minako was truly interested. She wouldn't mind being a chaser now that she thought of it.

"So when's tryouts for the Slytherin House?" The moment Minako asked it, she felt Ron flinched.

"Uh. I really don't know and to be honest I don't care, no offense to you, Mina." 

"You really don't like us Slytherins do you?" She looked up at him, studying him.

"It's not that I don't like the house but a certain Malfoy git is what's making me like to burn it down." 

Ron tried to find a way to stay away from the subject of Slytherins. For along time he had almost forgotten she was a Slytherin. She didn't seem it at all. She smiled a lot, didn't talk about Dark Arts and hexing anyone, and she wasn't annoying like Malfoy. 

Ron seriously thought that she had been mis-sorted. Spying the doors to the Great Hall, he pointed it out.

"Hey, come on. I'll introduce you to my friends." 

They half-jogged, half-walked to the entrance. Once they got there, they walked calmly. 

Mina felt eyes on her from her table. She looked and found all of them look at her darkly. Several flicked their eyes at Ron. Their frown got even deeper. Sighing, she communicated another shield spell. This one more powerful, covered both herself and Ron, and stayed for quite awhile. 

Giving her attention back to Ron, she looked at him. She found herself at the Gryffindor Table. A lot less evil stares but it was definitely present. She powered her smile up anyway. Many were done with breakfast and was there to just chat. The two people she found herself across of was looking at her curiously. Neither had the malevolent stare and both had smiles on their faces. Thanking someone up there for at least finding people who didn't hate her, she nodded at them.

"Hey, Mina, this is Harry Potter. Harry, Minako Yui." He got up and shook her hand. Harry waited for her eyes to flick to his forehead, where the scar was located. She didn't do it. Harry's smile got wider. 

Ron noticed this too and smiled wider too, as if proud.

"This is Hermione Granger, Mina. Hermione, Minako." She too got up. She nodded and smile. She shook her hand and felt a warm feeling come over her. A little confused, she kept her smile.

__

Another one, Mina thought. _Draco, now her. What does it mean?_

"Would you like to sit with us?" Hermione asked.

"I would appreciate it. My house isn't very happy with me right now." 

Harry turned around and studied the Slytherin table. They were whispering with each other and pointing fingers at the Gryffindor Table. He looked back at Minako and smiled at her a little sadly. It's never a nice thing to have your entire house against you. 

"So what's happened since I've gone?" Ron asked. It's been almost two hours since he was back. There wasn't any classes so he expected the class to be outside. The fact that everyone was still here was a little surprised.

"Oh, Professor Dumbledore is going to make an announcement or something. It seems that we don't have a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher yet and so our schedules are going to be arranged differently." Hermione explained. 

"How did you know all this?" 

"I'm a prefect, silly."

"Right. I forgot."

Just then, A man with robes of several shades of blue stood on the podium. A twinkle in his eyes that reminded everyone of St. Nick and a beard to rival him. 

"Good Morning, everyone. Or is that Afternoon? I am sorry for keeping you all here but I have a very special announcement to make. We will be having a change in schedule for everyone due to the fact that we have yet to find a suitable Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Until we do find one, all classes shall be lengthened to fill in the allotted time, " a groan was heard from all the students and suspecting some of the teachers," But do not worry. The moment we find a person in that department, we shall revert back to the regular time. Well, now, you may go have your fun. Good Day." With that Professor Dumbledore smiled, a twinkle in his eyes, and stepped off. 

A big whoop could be heard across the room and everyone laughed. The hufflepuff blushed but smiled. Slowly, but surely, everyone got out to the Great Hall, heading for the Outside. 

Before anyone went, Ron noticed something missing.

"Hey. Where's Ginny?" 

Harry looked at Hermione, Hermione looked at Ron, and Ron looked everywhere else.

"Wasn't she with you Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. But she said to meet her here."

"She probably went to unpack and stuff."

"It's been two hours, Hermione." Ron said this as if taking that much time to unpack was unbelievable.

"She's a girl, Ron. When we say unpack, we mean we take out every article of clothing out of the trunk ,and anything else that is in the trunk for that matter, hang it and then organize. I'm not talking about taking out the clothes you plan on wearing tonight and tomorrow, like you do." Hermione walked faster, Minako right besides her. 

"But two hours, Hermione?" Harry and Ron jogged behind them, still puzzled.

Hermione looked at Mina, and Mina looked back. They rolled their eyes.

"_Boys._" They said at the same time. Hermione was starting to like this one.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean." Ron stopped and cried out. 

"Let's go, Ron." Harry said, sensing defeat against the female mind and followed.

~~~~

A/N: I didn't even answer the cliffie on ch. 7... sorry... this just got really long! forgive me? But hey! it's about 7 pages per chapter! They are long and are not that bad! don't get mad! rhymed!

Oh yeah. About Hermione being Prefect and how I didn't show the first years to their rooms... umm... yeah.. I made an eensy weensy mistake-y. SORRY! So... umm... trying to fix it. ok. 

Hermione is a prefect and let's assume that she showed the first years to their rooms already even though its basically impossible from the way I wrote it. hey, it's fanfiction! 

Oh yeah... Minako Yui = Mee-NAH-Koh YOU-eey (Sound it out really slow.... then REALLY FAST... then you gots it right! YAY!)

Oh yeah.... don't expect anything of Ginny from CH. 7.... very unexpected. Just a hint! ^-^ Toodles! 


	9. The Dungeon

Mystery of Minako Yui

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I have to clarify who "they" are, I might have to shoot you, and what would that lead to? One less stupid person in the world, that's what.

~~~

Ginny sat on her bed, looking at nothing in particular. She had been sitting like that for quite sometime, thinking. No one would blame her for her strange behavior because who wouldn't be shocked at what she had just done?

She turned down Draco Malfoy. 

From what she knew, no one has ever turned down Draco Malfoy. This was probably due to the fact that Draco had the Bad Boy act down to pat. Many of the girls in school had the secret fantasy of being that girl that made Draco Malfoy fall hard, in love. This thinking wasn't helped by the movie showed in Muggle Studies called "Crybaby". A movie about an extremely cute, misunderstood, juvenile delinquent who fell-in-love with a 'square'* girl. Ginny remembered the actor to be a Johnny Dept or something. Either way, the female side of the student body had been harboring secret and not so secret fantasies of the local bad boy, Draco Malfoy. 

At first, Ginny thought that she had been immune to such things. All her attentions belonged to Harry and no one else. It was what he deserved after saving her life from the basilisk. Ginny strongly believed this until that time in the dungeon, alone with Draco. He had been so different. He was insightful, attentive, and surprisingly _likable._ Contradicting everything she had concluded about him before.

She had been so close to saying yes. 

That's what scared her, in fact. How close it had been. It would have been so easy to just say yes. It would get the apology out of the way and Draco Malfoy out of her mind. She hadn't counted on _wanting _saying yes because she wanted a replay of that kiss on the train.

She was a flat-character in every story. The Little sister of Ron Weasley. The youngest Weasley. Harry Potter's tag-a-long (Ginny hated that). All of those monikers, all of them hurt her. This development of with Draco blew all that away. 

The whole time Draco had been giving her that genuine smile, charming her, she had been thinking about that kiss. She had never let herself think about it before. One whole day, she had tried to NOT think about her first kiss because every time she did, a shadow of the same feelings rushed through her. It also made her wonder. Would the second time feel the same as the first, intense and white-hot? Or would it be even better? 

That one thought had scared her off the other way. 

Ginny closed her eyes and plunked her self on the bed. Bringing her hands to her face, she thought of what happened in the Dungeon.

~*_^*~*^_*~

~*_^*~*^_*~

"No, this isn't a joke, Virginia. I am asking you out sincerely."

Ginny watched as Draco's lips tilted up. She wanted to say yes. The way his lips curved up, Ginny couldn't help but think about the incident on the train. That one kiss had caught her off balance and as a survival tactic, she had refused to think about it. But now, that was the thought that claimed her mind. 

Ginny slowly drew her eyes up his face. His aristocratic nose, his gorgeously-cut cheeks, then to his stormy-gray eyes. 

She grinned. She was about to say that one positive word but somehow her traitorous mind cried foul.

Those eyes should be green.

As if struck, the grin fell off her face. 

Her heart shouldn't be beating this hard for someone NOT Harry. 

The hair should be a raven-black not a blonde.

Her body shouldn't be heating up under that turbulent stare.

Then why did it?

That one question fell her like no other. Why did she feel like this? Didn't she _love_ Harry? If Harry was supposed to be right for her then why did she feel this way for _Draco?! _

Ginny looked at him again, but this time it was more serious. Ginny was all too confused inside that she made the decision to turn deaf to her traitorous heart. She couldn't follow instincts now. She had to think logically and within reason. If she listened to her heart, everything would be confusing. Might as well think with her mind and leave all emotions out of it because the consequences could be dire. 

Preparing herself, Ginny stood up straighter and looked off to Draco's left shoulder. She couldn't let his eyes distract her as it often did.

"I'm sorry Draco but I don't believe you. Please, take my apology as it is because I really am sorry about what I did to you last night. I don't want a repeat of that happening and most likely it will if I did go with you on this date-thing. So Good Day, Draco. I really can't say that I'll be talking to you anytime soon."

With that Ginny turned away from him and for the second time that day, tried to get away from Draco. A hand to her shoulder stopped her. 

Taking deep breaths, she tried to calm herself down. She desperately needed some time alone for reflection but this insistent disruptions was making her mad and _that_ was something she wanted to avoid.

Again, Ginny turned around, waiting for any scalding insults Draco wanted to throw her way. She expected it but she wasn't going to fall for it. She planned on reverting to her old Ginny-self and let him throw as many hurtful words as he wants. In fact, she wished for it. This attraction she felt for Draco was NOT working for her supposed-love (now when did she start thinking about that way??) for Harry. His insulting her would probably end that right quick, making her life easier. 

And for the second time that night Draco surprised her.

"How about if I prove my sincerity to you? Will you take me up on my offer?" 

Ginny stared up at him. She did that a lot. His gray eyes held another unusual emotion. Hope. 

She was so caught up in that stare that her heart answered for her.

"Yes." Ginny whispered. The hand on her shoulder reminded her how close they stood together. Her head barely reached up to his chin, making her feel that he surrounded her. Instead of feeling intimidated, Ginny felt safe, warm. That surprising feeling made her jump back from him. 

They looked at each other again. The same feeling again from the train came over her. It held her, suspended her from time. 

~*_^*~*^_*~

~*_^*~*^_*~

Ginny thought at how she had barely got out a 'goodbye' before she stumbled out of there, and groaned. Instead of a glamorous exit she had planned, she had barely missed the wall on her way out and had stepped on her robe, almost falling on her face. 

Ginny didn't know how she could face Draco Malfoy again.

~~~

Ginny didn't know it but Draco was in his room, thinking about their time in the Dungeon as well. Unlike Ginny, who was sprawled on her bed, bemoaning the whole event, Draco sat on the window ledge and thanked the elements above.

Ginny had given him a chance. 

So it wasn't the best deal in the world but it was still one part of "The Top 5 List Draco Should be Happy For".

He had to prove himself, of course but he could do it. 

He had almost fallen on his knees when she told him no but then he had come up with a brilliant idea. He asked her to give him a chance to _prove_ that he really meant what he was saying. 

And she had said yes.

Draco knew he was brilliant, he just hadn't known how much. He remembered the way the dimly lit lamps in the dungeon played with her hair. It might've been day time but in that dark place, the cover of night ensued. That helped him alot, the darkness. The fact that he didn't think about what he was doing, about the consequences. For the first time in his black-void of a life, he acted with his emotions and was greatly rewarded for it. 

Draco watched his fellow students basically frolick in the grounds through his window. They jumped around and laughed. Loved and be loved. Had it been any other day, Draco would have been disgusted. Now, all he felt was happiness.

Smiling down at them, he came up with the plan that would win Ginny into his arms. 

Damn, but he was brilliant.


	10. A Snake in the Lion's Den

Mystery of Minako Yui

Ch. 10 A Snake in a Den of Lions.

Disclaimer: I'm You-Know-Who. You know who? You know. Who. I know who I am. Do You Know Who? LOL. HA! I'm fun-nay! Yeah. Well. I guess not funnie enough to own Harry Potter though. (Frown, pout) Oh well. Don't sue me, and read this.

~~ * ~~

~~ * ~~

Hermione ran up to her room to get her books. She needed them to _prove_ to Ron that Vampires do exist but that the sun doesn't kill them, just gave them a very heavy dose of sunburn. As she went back downstairs to the common room, Hermione noticed Ginny's door was a little open. Curious, Hermione knocked. 

"Ginny, you in here?" 

"Yes."

Hermione, not getting the usual cheery response, got worried. She pushed the door open and let herself in. She saw Ginny sprawled on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. 

"Is everything alright with you, Ginny? You don't sound at all that happy." 

Ginny looked at her friend. How could she possibly explain the whole deal with Draco? _Hey Hermione, I thought I was in love with Harry but guess what? I'm attracted to his enemy, Draco! Ain't that a little morbid?_ Ginny shook her head at Hermione and left it at that.

"Come on, you can tell me. What's up? Is it about Harry?" Hermione said that last with a little hitch in her voice. As the day went on, it got easier to look Harry straight in the eye, but what happened last night was still between them. Hermione couldn't look at his lips without blushing, couldn't stop thinking about his hands on her body. More than once Hermione wanted to initiate some sort conversation to take all that she had said back. So far, she had restrained herself. Minako helped a lot to distract her. Hermione was surprised to have had a decent, intelligent conversation with a Slytherin and one that didn't involve insults of any kind. More than once Hermione caught Ron staring daggers at her for taking so much of Minako's time from him. Hermione smiled at the thought. Ron really did feel something more for that one. Thank God this girl had more things in the brain than clothes and gossip. 

Hermione pulled herself from her thoughts and listened to Ginny.

"No. It's about someone else." Hermione was a little curious.

"Someone else being, someone else you are romantically inclined to besides Harry?" 

"Um. Yeah. Definitely not Harry. I mean" Ginny looked at Hermione briefly " I still have _feelings_ for him. My devotion will never leave but it did waver. Today." Ginny looked down guiltily. 

Hermione pushed the jealous streaked that always happened when Ginny talked about her devotion to Harry. She concentrated on the 'wavering'. Getting a bit cheery, even with the jealousy, she focused her attention on Ginny.

"So who's this guy?" 

"Um. I can't tell."

"You mean you _won't_ tell or he won't let you or he is just so pathetic that you can't tell in fear of my expression of disgust? Oh my God, is it Neville Longbottom?!" 

"No! In the name of Merlin, No! Never! I mean, just because Ron set me up with him a few times does NOT mean I'm going to become _attracted_ to him! No, not Neville. It's...it's someone else and I won't tell because... I just won't. And no, he isn't pathetic. Half the female student body has a thing for him so scratch that. I don't know if he wants me to tell anyone because his reputation would be blown to smithereens... not that I care because... no I'm definitely not telling." Ginny was flustered. The more she spoke, the more she was going to give away. Ginny just didn't know what to do.

Hermione was getting even more curious. Half the female student body liked him? It couldn't be Harry because Ginny would have gone on to her speech. Couldn't be Ron because that would be just sick. Maybe Seamus Finnigan but he wasn't _that_ good-looking. Oliver Wood? He did just graduate but could be, possibly. 

Hermione knew why she was so interested. If Ginny ended up really liking this guy, then that means Ginny would stop being 'in-love' with Harry. Not that Hermione cared because... ok. So she did care but who knew that?

"Wanna tell me about him a little?"

Ginny looked at Hermione and debated within herself. Does Hermione know enough about Draco to guess who Ginny was describing? Probably not. Well, not that stuff Ginny knew any way. Nodding to herself, Ginny began her argument on Why Like Draco and Why Not Like Draco.

"Well, he can be such an jerk. In fact, he acts like one all the time in public. But today, he was totally considerate and charming. He's smart too. Almost as smart as you, Hermione. He never shows it of course. Act like a git that everyone thinks he is. But today again, he was so perceptive about everything. All my previous notions of him were blown to bits. And he is so Cute, Hermione. I'm talking about The Top Ten Totally To Die For Hot Wizards, Hermione. Did I mention he's athletic? Yeah. He actually isn't bad at it at all!" Hermione watched the dreamy look play upon her friend's face. 

It sounded like Oliver Wood but... the smart part... not really. Oliver might be smart on the Quidditch field but his grades were never to die for. He spent way too much time during practice. This mystery man of Ginny was getting even more interesting. It was about time that Ginny let go of her infatuation with Harry.

"He sounds really nice, Ginny. Why don't you want to tell me who this is? I'm pretty sure I won't go crazy if it's totally shocking." Hermione saw Ginny look down and shake her head. A sad grin that said 'yes you will' spoke briefly on her face. 

"Hermione, let's just drop it. Hey, what's that book for?"

Hermione totally forgot she even had it and the reason why she had it. Getting up quickly and pulling Ginny with her, she made a dash for the door. She had been sitting with Ginny for almost 20 minutes. Too long to keep the Weasley waiting.

"Oh I forgot! I'm supposed to get this to your brother and prove to him that Vampires don't die when they are in the sun, well not burst into dust that is. He is arguing with _me!_ Trying to impress his knew love."

"Oh, Minako's in the common room? Is that allowed?" Slytherin in a Gryffindor common room is almost equivalent to a snake in a lion's den. 

"You need a prefect's permission of course. I'm the prefect." 

"Oh alright."

Taking the steps two at a time, they reached the common room in a few seconds.

Ron had an impatient look in his face. Minako and Harry was talking it up quiet a bit. 

Ginny smiled inwardly. Minako was getting along quiet famously with the Gryffindors. Will the surprises ever stop?

"Hey Mina, did you get the rest of the tour?" Ginny sat across from her. Hermione had slammed the book on the table and started her lecture about vampires and what page and lines that proved her statements. Harry, Minako, and herself ignored the tirade. It was bound to be long.

"Yes, I did. I got a tour of the grounds and everything. Nice Forest you have." Harry and Ginny laughed. Nice Forest? Sure.

"No really, reminded me a lot of the one I lived in back home." 

"What?" Harry and Ginny said in unison.

"Dark, scary, homey. Lots of plants you could find ingredients for potions, lots of different creatures , and a nice place to play hide 'n seek. Yeah. Nice place."

If anyone had a doubt about Minako being mis-sorted, it was now dashed away. The Forbidden Forest a _home?_

"Where are you from, Minako?" Hermione and Ron had ended their conversation when they noticed the blank look on their faces. They heard the same thing Minako said and now held the same in theirs.

"Oh, I'm from China. Lots of old ancient places. I lived in the Dark Forest until I went to school in Hong Kong. Unlike you, we start school at the age of 7 but had school for six months until we turned 13. After that it was 6 months in class then 4 months in the forest. You learn to live with the forest. Quiet nice, really." Minako was surprised that she could open up to these people. She wasn't deaf. She heard alot of stuff during breakfast about the 'Trio'. At her table, they were vile people, to be hated at all cost. In the Gryffindor Table, they were to be worshipped, almost. She hadn't know that they were the trio until Hermione joked about it earlier. The surprise on Ron's face was now understandable. So she wasn't star-shocked. She still wasn't. They were ordinary kids, almost like her. Had their secrets and she had hers. The fact that she could confide in them was startling. She felt like a part of their group. It really was nice.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny sat there, looking at Minako. The life she had just described was foreign to them. The light accent they had heard that they couldn't place was now explained. But from the east? Far east? It was too wonderful.

"Tell us more! That sounds absolutely wonderful. China? Isn't there alot of traditional magic there? Do you speak Chinese? If you do speak Chinese, how come you speak English so well? What was the name of the school you were from?" Hermione was so curious about this subject. She had never known there was a school of Magic in the far east. It wasn't in any books she had read. This was a foreign subject, literally, and she couldn't help but want to know all she can.

Minako smiled. Unlike Blaise questions that were meant to insult, Hermione's were those truly just for study.

"As for your questions, yes, they do many traditional magic there. In the provinces that is. As for speaking Chinese, Yes, I can. Just Cantonese however. There are many dialects and so I can survive in the big city. As for the reason I can speak English so well it's because my mother was English. She went to this school in fact." 

"Oh, what was her name?" Ginny asked.

"Marianne Thatcher." 

"That's a pretty name. Is your mom going to pick you up for Winter Vacation?"

"I'm staying here for the winter. My mom passed away a year ago."

Ginny felt like an ignorant person. Inwardly she cringed. She didn't like bringing up sad things, especially those that had to do with a death of a parent.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I didn't tell you before so it's ok."

A little relieved, Ginny tried to bring it to a lighter subject.

"Hey, did you get into Snape's Advanced Potions class?"

Minako smiled.

"Yes I did."

"That's great! Me and you are in the same class now!" Ginny smiled.

"You're in Advanced Potions, Ginny?" Harry asked. He didn't know that.

"Um. Yeah. I took that test last year and I sort've passed it. Hermione helped a lot though. Helped me study and stuff. Not really a big deal." 

Hermione already knew that Ginny had gotten into Advanced Potions and was really proud. Ron didn't speak of it much because, honestly, he never really cared about school. The fact that Harry was surprised wasn't a... surprise. Ginny didn't talk to Harry. Talking meaning conversation, meaning something more than "Can you pass the butter?". It wasn't that Harry didn't like Ginny, it was more like Harry was uncomfortable with the fact that his best friend's sister had a crush on him. 

"Come on, sis. I didn't get into Advanced Potions. You did good, alright? Don't down play it." Ron was really proud of his sister even though he didn't show it that often. He became a lot more protective of her since the stint in her first year. He knew how his sister got all panicky with the slightest bit of attention from Harry. Hell, half the Gryffindor females did. 

"How was the test? I didn't take the test cause I didn't see the reason to. I'll probably get into it my seventh year." Harry asked Ginny this. Everyone's attention was on her and she didn't know what to do. _Answer the question, dimwit. _ Shut Up, Ginny whispered internally.

"Oh, it was hard but... since the Diary-thing, Tom left a bit of himself and part of it was his talent for Potions. It really wasn't a big deal. You could almost say I cheated." Ginny said the last part with a grin. She wanted to end it happy-like because, after mentioning Tom, Harry and Ron's faces got all broody. 

Inwardly Ginny sighed, today was the day to open up sensitive subjects, huh.

"Tom? Whose Tom?" Minako asked. 

"Tom Marvolo Riddle. Voldemort's " Harry glanced at Ron who groaned " Younger self. Long story. Took Ginny's soul, tried to kill me, basilisk, all that nice stuff." 

"Did it all through a diary Ginny had. Sick Prick, that You-Know-Who" Ron was cracking his knuckles. Seeing in Ron's mind eye his sister pale and weak got him all riled up again. 

Ginny looked down. That summer following, she had been in shock. She could barely eat because of the guilt. She had almost gotten Harry killed. It was almost too much. She finally got better with time but that feeling that she should have known better got to her. Surprisingly the next school year, she picked up all her marks in school. It seemed that Tom had left her with a bit more than guilt. All his knowledge of every subject was left to her. As the new Ginny had seen it, it was the payment for the damages Tom had caused. It didn't take much to talk to all her teachers and convince them to give her all the finals and to let her take it. Now, she was equivalent to any seventh year. 

"This Tom, is Voldemort? As in the Deatheaters' leader?" Minako heard Ron's groan and saw Hermione flinch. "Why do you guys do that when someone mentions Voldemort?" Again, Ron and Hermione cringed.

"Yes to both questions. For the reason they do that is because the mention of You-Know-Who is supposed to be bad. Superstitious." 

"Then why aren't you two bothered by it?" Harry swept his hand back his forehead to reveal a scar. Minako's eyes widened. She knew what that meant.

"You evaded the Death Curse. I'm assuming from this You-Know who?" Minako watched Harry nod. Minako now knew that Harry might fear Voldemort but not for himself, not much anyway, but more for everybody else.

"And you, Ginny?"

"Tom." Ginny looked at Minako's face, waiting for a negative reaction. All she got was a understanding and a small smile.

"I understand." Looking more serious, she asked the question she had been dying to ask.

"So. Who is this You-Know-Who? I mean, all I know is that he is the master of the Deatheaters, that he went to this school, and tried to kill Harry."

Her new friends looked at her. She really needed to stop being ignorant about Wizard matters.

"You don't know about You-Know-Who?! I thought it was bad you didn't know about Quidditch!"

Minako glanced darkly at Ron. She really didn't like it when he made her sound like she was stupid. Her image of Ron was slowly becoming not so rose-colored.

Harry started a little. She really didn't know about Voldemort? Where was she from and what school? 

"Well. You-know-who is purely evil. He is twisted and very powerful. He only fears one wizard, Dumbledore. He was barely living for fourteen years until... last year... when he captured me and took some of my blood. Now, he is back, in full power. He has his deatheaters attack once in awhile so that the community doesn't forget about him. The Ministry of Magic, namely the Minister himself, doesn't want to believe You-know-who is alive. Believing that it's some sort of copy cat so there really hasn't been anything done to protect everyone. Rumor has it that he has been recruiting as many deatheaters as he can for the upcoming war that would eventually happen. Now, we are just waiting. That's all everyone can do."

"Thank you for telling me all that. I'm assuming you escaped from him?"

"Yes."

"I'm very glad you did."

Minako looked at him. Really looked at him. There was more to the story than he says. That scar has to be a part of it. He had to be a big part of it. Minako looked at Harry. Why did that Voldemort want him so much?

She sensed old magic in him. The kind of magic that was practiced for protection. One of the strongest shield spell if Minako has ever seen one. Instead of asking, she just left it alone. She wasn't a very close friend so she understood some of the secrecy. She'll find out later through Draco whatever else she needed to know about this Voldemort character, until then, she needed to go back to her room. She had an errand to run. 

She smiled inwardly. She remembered the wish about her sister coming over and making this the perfect hiding place. It just might come true.

"Well, I thank you for inviting me here. I'm pretty sure that this isn't a common occurrence. Maybe I can invite you to mine? Nah. Don't you think you guys would want to. "All of them laughed. Ron had vehemently expressed his hate for nearly all of Slytherin earlier that day. "Anyways, I'm going to go now. I'll see you all tomorrow. By the way, do you all know when school starts since we are missing a teacher?"

"What teacher?" Ginny asked. They were missing a teacher?

"Oh yeah. You missed Prof. Dumbledore's announcement earlier. We don't have a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Where did you go off with Malfoy anyway? Did you dump him off into the lake? If you did, I'll love you even more, sis!" 

Hermione fell off her chair in a heap of robes. 

Ginny blushed and stared stricken at Hermione. Hermione had been flipping through her book when she heard Ron. _Draco Malfoy!_ Oh no. Not possible. Hermione looked up at Ginny and caught Ginny's guilty look.

"_Draco_!" Ginny jumped off her chair to help Hermione and to also shut her up.

"Are you ok, Hermione?" A pleading look from Ginny was desperate. Hermione nodded, a shock look still on her face. She now perfectly understood why Ginny hadn't told her earlier. 

"Are you sure you okay there, 'Mione? I'm pretty sure Malfoy wasn't the one who pushed you there. I mean the bloke might be a prick, don't mean you can blame him for that one. Are you sure you didn't hit the floor a bit too hard?"

Hermione glared at Ron. He really was insensitive. Hermione wouldn't be surprised if Minako ended up dumping him before anything even happened.

"I'm fine, Ron. I just need to talk to _Ginny_ about something."

"Um Hermione, How do I leave?" Mina was looking at the portrait. She had only been there a day and she had yet to get used to the doors that were paintings.

"Oh here." Hermione did something Minako didn't catch and the portrait opened. Minako stepped out and made to leave when she was stopped by Ginny.

"Hey, Minako. Tell... tell Draco I said 'hi'."

"I will."

They both exchanged a smile. One was that of embarrassment and the other, one of understanding.

As the portrait closed, Ginny thought that Minako just might be one of those girl friends she was looking for. Behind her, she heard Hermione yell.

"Ginny. Room. Talk. Now!" 

Sighing, Ginny dragged her feet to that general direction. She was going to have some explaining to do.

~~*~~

~~*~~

Minako knocked on Draco's door. He was a prefect so as one of his privileges he had his own room. She heard a muffled 'who is it' and responded.

"It's Minako." A brief shuffling and a mild curse, he opened the door. He motioned for her to come in.

"What brings you here? I thought you were with the Weasel."

"I was in their common room. Looks like ours, just different colors." She more like felt him stand still than saw it. She studied his room. Dark, Oppressing, seductive. Lots of black and silver. The only thing that opposed the whole theme was the wide-open drapes of the window that let the sun in. It bathed the room and had shadows scurrying with cover. A dark-ruby red rose lay on his desk, a folded-note beside it. In Elegant script it read on the top flap, _Virginia_. 

"You were in the Gryffindor common room?? They let you in? How did you do it? Can you show me? Is there a back way? Can we sneak in tonight?" Draco's eyes glittered with mischief. Oh the possibilities.

"No. Hermione Granger let me in through the portrait. She's really a nice person. Really smart." She kept her back turned from him, still studying the desk. A ring that had a solitaire diamond set on white-gold sat near the rose. It was small for Minako. She picked it up and tried to fit it on her finger. It was too small but by magic, it adjusted to fit perfectly. She took it off. Walking towards the sun-bathed bed and held the ring up. If it was fake, the shine would be flat. If it was real, the light within would glitter a deep white light. 

It was real. 

Minako whistled.

"Nice."

Draco grabbed the ring from Minako and placed it again by the rose. 

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to put a spell on it. Make it so that the only person that can wear is the person that I give it too. Simple, really. Just tedious." 

"Hm. Ok. Since you're busy I'll just give you this message Ginny gave me to you later."

Minako turned around heading for the door. She saw a blur beside her making her hair lift a little. Suddenly Draco had slammed the door shut, preventing her escape. 

Inside Minako was laughing. 

"What message? Tell me now!"

"You really aren't used to not getting what you want, huh Draco?"

Draco just stared at her, waiting.

"Fine. She said 'Hi'." Expecting disappointment, she was surprised to catch a melting look.

"She said 'Hi'." Draco leaned against the door heavily. She thought of him enough to pass along a message. He had a chance.

"Can I go now?" Minako was uncomfortable. She had just known Draco for a day but felt a kindred spirit with him. This melting lovey-dovey thing coming off him was weird. She was even more surprised with the hug he gave her.

"Ok. You can go now. Thanks!" 

She watched him _skip_ to his desk. Shaking her head, she thought of a time she had been like that. Never. Almost, but never. 

"I'll see you tonite, alright Draco?"

She heard a mumbled response. Taking it as a 'yes', she headed to her own room and took out a small piece of parchment and quill.

Casting a spell similar to that of Draco, she made it so that the only person that could read it was to person she intended it to.

Briefly her crystal glowed. Stopped. Taking her quill, she proceeded to write to her sister.

__

Hanako,

Come here. Looking for a Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Talk to Dumbledore. Safe here.

Minako

Finishing that, she rolled it small and tightly. She didn't know where her sister was at the moment but she could send it to her through magic. For the fourth time that day, she concentrated with the crystal and focused on her sister's magical energy. 

The parchment slowly disappeared into the air and out of the window.

The small particles floated and was drawn into the mysterious wind that caught it. Minako looked out of the window and smiled. 

She stood in the sunlight through the window, knowing that tomorrow her sister will come and the show shall begin.


	11. The New Teacher

Chapter 11: The New Teacher

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the gang do not belong to me and I'm not making any profit off of this. So basically, DON'T SUE ME! I'm only a poor 16-year-old who needs to find a job to sustain her hunger of the net! 

By the way, Internet Cafe's ROCK! especially those with student discounts. woo hoo! ok.. off topic... here's the story!

~~~~~~

Ginny sat on her bed, clasping her hands on her lap, looking down and feeling foolish. After minutes of Hermione's surprised tirade, Ginny gazed up. From her mouth, words spilled out one over the other.

"I swear, Hermione, I didn't know what came over me... he was just so weird today, you know? All nice and sincere-like. Un-Dra - I mean - Malfoy-like, you know? He was just...weird. I don't know! I swear though, 'Mione, I'm still a devout member to the 'We Hate Malfoy' Club. I totally am! I swear! .... Hermione, why are you looking at me like that?"

Hermione thought about what Ginny was saying and something rang a bit off. The Dungeon Scene was in itself, like what Ginny said, _weird_, and Malfoy was way off character. The whole 'give me a chance' - Malfoy was all together off, and the smart, intuitive Malfoy of the tour was just... again, weird. 

It was just all so _off_ that it seemed... well, true. The way Ginny had described it, defending her slight attraction with the very description of Malfoy's actions gave way to the conclusion that, Ginny might be attracted to him. Hermione decided to test Ginny and took a shot out in the dark.

"You Like Him." Hermione's eyes crinkled at the sight of Ginny's too quick of a response. Ginny's hair flipped up in startlement.

"No! I swear!" Ginny looked up at Hermione, saying the words a little bit too fast. 

Hermione smiled, thinking that a little teasing was in order. She backed away slowly, eyes narrowed.

"Yes, you do. You are attracted to him in some 'weird' backward way. That whole entire 'badboy' image thing, isn't it?" 

"Hermione! No! I Like Harry! I can't like Draco!- I mean Malfoy." Ginny was frantic now. She stood up, thinking that it might, just might, convince Hermione and herself that it wasn't true. Her eyes held a wide look, trying to avoid the slap of truth Hermione was tossing at her face. 

"Oh yes you do! I mean, why else would you have given Mina the message to pass along, eh? And what's with the first name basis? Admit it, Ginny." With a sing-song voice, Hermione wagged her finger at Ginny and tauntingly danced around the room," You - Like - Draco, You-Like-Draco...."

Ginny tackled down Hermione. Hermione giggled and Ginny, trying her hardest not to but failing, joined her. After a few seconds, they both laid on their backs on the floor, gasping for breath and giggling.

Hermione decided to talk.

"Ok, Admit it Now, Ginny. Malfoy's Sexy. Say it. Come on, I'm admitting it. Now it's your turn."

"You think Draco's sexy?! What's the world coming to! Ha! Oh Hermione, you like, totally just made my day."

"Oh stop with the muggle-valley girl talk. Why did you think I tried to understand Malfoy in the first place? For the good of all kind? um, NOT. My wishful thinking that maybe Malfoy had a chance at redemption, or something close to it, was _my_ motivation."

Ginny sat up from the floor and glanced down at Hermione. After a second, Ginny a bit flippantly, looked off somewhere else.

"Well, yeah, I think Draco is pretty sexy. I think it has to do with his eyes, you know. He has the seductive look going on, like he knows exactly what you want. And his face, they are just damn carnal, the very image of a fallen angel, an angel that is willing to give you a little piece of heaven right there --"

"Geez, Ginny! No need to get all poetic about it! What the hell was that!? Carnal? Read trashy romance novels much?"

"Trashy romance novels? You're my supplier, Hermione! You shouldn't talk!."

Hermione stuck out her tongue and made a funny face. Ginny giggled and stood up. 

"Come on. I wanna check out what the guys have been doing."

Hermione, being reminded of Harry, briefly winced. The whole day had been about avoidance of 'The Issue'. Very annoying to do when it's your best friend.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." Hermione picked herself up, dusting here and there to avoid eye with Ginny. 

A waiting silence and Ginny let the bomb drop.

"You like Harry, don't you."

Hermione looked at Ginny in horror at being found out. Ginny just smiled back.

"You're not the only perceptive person here you know. I saw you two this morning. I could have cut the tension between the two of you with a knife."

Hermione sensed defeat but she felt relief because now, she could talk to someone about ... this infatuation she has with Harry. It could be talked about in the open and not buried where it can be left to build and simmer. Looking at Ginny, Hermione said the first thing she saw in her mind about the whole situation.

"I don't know what to think, Ginny."

Ginny looked back at Hermione with a sad smile.

"He likes you too, babe."

"What? How do You know that?"

"I can just tell." Ginny shrugged.

Hermione and Ginny walked past the empty common room. They were pretty sure everyone was headed for the Dining Hall. It was nearing noon.

"Wow. Are you sure you're not psychic or something?" _or mad._

"No, not psychic because if I was, I wouldn't be confused with the Draco issue."

"Are you mad?" 

"No, not mad. Just a little sad. I'm never going to have Harry to me, you know? I've always known, sorta. I'm not... his type. He likes the girls he doesn't have to save from the big bad you know. And you're pretty to boot. Besides, I never had a chance." 

"Oh, don't say that. You have plenty of chances. I mean, maybe Harry is just ... well.. I don't know. He might be my best friend but when it comes to guy stuff like that? I'm at a loss. I mean, I can only handle so much and plus those two?" Hermione said, referring to the troublesome twosome. 

Ginny laughed as Hermione told stories of the adventures the guys had planned out before. Ginny knew all of this of course, she heard it a million times at home and drank up every word spoken of Harry. But coming out of Hermione, it was much fuller, and definitely ten times more hilarious. Hermione had a dry tone of humor. It was obvious that she didn't mind saving the guys at ALL their adventures because, at the end, it was her that saved the day and that's how she wanted it. They needed her. She was the 'brains of the operation', as they say in muggle terms, and she loved every minute of it.

The more and more Ginny laughed, the more she noticed how she wasn't really needed. Even if she became part of the Trio (it maybe won't be called a Trio. Quartet maybe?) she wouldn't have as much of an importance as the original three. It's one of those things that happen. You had to be there at the beginning. It was just part of life. 

The doors stood in front of them and the two girls became painfully aware of their appearance. The laughing they did didn't help much in the matters of clothing and hair. The make-up they applied was almost gone, and they just didn't feel up to meeting certain people. But, with the wands Witches never leave at home, the tidied themselves right up, taking time to confer with the other. 

"Okay, let's go." Ginny said. 

~~~~~~~

Draco was seated next to Mina when the Dining Hall doors opened. He saw Ginny and smiled. He had seen her earlier today but it was still quite a shock to see her after their compromise in the dungeon. 

She had said yes.

And had passed along a message.

Draco's day had never been better. If it was any other girl that did this for him, it wouldn't have fazed him any. He was a good-looking guy. He had admitted that to himself a long time ago. He was also backed with money and had the whole prestige package. Draco was honest with himself and knew exactly what others saw of him. 

But it was different with Ginny. Ginny should be hating him. Actually she didn't like him that much but... she was getting there. Also, Ginny fought back. Word for word, look for look. She didn't care if he had money or not. Actually, she HATED him because of what he did have. Or, to be more accurate, what he had too much of.

If his father even had a suspicion about his attraction to the Weasley or even having something resembling of a decent conversation with one, his father would have a fit and made sure he was punished severely and accordingly.

Draco didn't even know why that didn't come to his mind in the dungeon. Basically, this date was a suicide mission. If anything else, it was a sure fire way of getting his bum black and blue. Or maybe even a Crucio for the winter. 

But maybe, it would be worth it. He didn't have to come home during the winter. He could make up an excuse and surely ask Snape to give him detention over the winter break. Surprisingly, Snape would probably allow that. Snape's been pretty lenient toward him since having that talked last year.

Snape and himself had a mutual hate and some 'father-son' bonding (or something similar to it). 

Draco remembered, coming home early during a winter break. It was a week earlier and he was able to get away with his mother's help. He had been whipped lashed within an inch from feinting and he didn't feint because his mother had been watching. She might have been drunk, but she was lucid enough to understand that it was bad and that he needed to get out of the house right quick. After having sufficient bed rest, he found himself packed up and with his mother's house elf, not the one loyal to the Malfoys but an elf loyal only to Narissa. Rushed into a fireplace temporarily connected to the Floo network, he needed only to say "Slytherin Rooms" the elf said, and he was there. Snape was waiting for him. They had some man to man talk and it was... refreshingly different. Draco no longer felt that he had a noose with Snape's name on it in his hand. It was just something different. 

When school started up again, it was back to the same act but it was definitely a front, or that's how if felt to Draco. 

"Hello. Mr. Malfoy, don't you think staring is a bit rude?" Draco snapped out of his thoughts and splashed into reality.

"eh, huh?" 

Mina rolled her eyes. "I have a feeling from between here and the rooms, you had somehow dropped your brains or switched it with Crabbe ... or Goyle." The two other parties in the sentence both looked up from their plates, a complete blank on their faces. Mina rolled her eyes and focused back on Draco.

"Oh. Staring. Right. Um. Not Staring. Thinking. Thinking is Good. Thinking is Reflecting. I like thinking." 

"Definitely going for the 'Dropped the Brain' Theory here."

"Yes, well. I'm tired. I usually sleep until noon you know. I'm really waking up at the manor right now. I had a sweet deal back home. Really I did. This, this is such a waste of time." Draco tried to steer the convo away from the previous subject. Too many people.

"Yes, sure. Whatever you say. _Dear_. Definitely having a talk with you later. Now, what's the plan for the next, oh, two days? No school you know."

"My, aren't you just chipper today. I mean, I've just known you a day but I'm pretty sure that you're usually a more broody, more intense person than you are now. What happened? The silly Weasly takin' a likin' to you because, I can tell you this much. You need be only a female and walk with your two hind legs to get his attention."

"What about you Albino-boy and your happy dance, eh? And that dozing off to La-La land because of g-" Mina winced as she felt a hard nudge from under the table. Reaching down to rub it, she glared at Draco. Draco's met hers with equal ire. They both laughed. 

"Not fair. Should have let me finished. It would have been good."

"And what? Let you have a shot at my manly manly pride? I think not."

"Of course, YOU'RE manly pride is in jeopardy but how about my womanly dignity? Couldn't we be fair and equal the playing field here?"

"Hey, I'm a Malfoy. I'm never fair. Ask Potter." Everyone at the table laughed. All and sunder heard the banter and was entertained. Mina was surprised. That many people were listening to the conversation? Why? And then she remembered the social ladder that now had the two girls that attacked her on the lower rungs. Draco was head honcho and she was his, now, right-hand woman. Not his slut, because they were clearly marked with the blinding white streaks in their hair (that was supposedly a mark of their devotion), but something more of an equal.

Mina noticed all of the pageantry and was amused. She wasn't used to anything like this. Her First School was somewhat similar but it was down in the elementary level that she really didn't fully realize it until now.

It was funny how simply she had slipped into the two groups. Both enemies and yet, she was able to make the right sort of friends fast. It was all so easy that it nagged at the back of her mind, its dark presence hovering. 

Pushing that away, Mina concentrated on the conversation.

"Okay fine. For now, Malfoy 1 and Yui 0. We're keeping scores now." Mina held her hands out and indicated which hand was which. As all the commotion was going on, no one noticed Professor Snape look oddly at the table. He was looking oddly because usually, when the Slytherin Table was having fun, it was usually by someone's expense. This humor found in something intelligent like verbal banter was different and signs of something actually good. Surprisingly, it came from Malfoy and the new student, Yui.

Yui. Ms. Minako Yui. In less than a day, she had managed to befriend Gryffindors as well as charm the Slytherin. Snape couldn't get anymore curious. 

Snape studied his table some more but had his thoughts interrupted with a distinct throat clearing from Prof. Dumbledore. 

__

Another announcement? Already?

Professor Dumbledore stood at the podium a second time that day. The noon day sun shone through the windows and framed him in light. He was a picture of safety, warmth, and love. 

"Well, students of Hogwarts, it seems that my announcement from this morning is to be retracted. In fact, we now have a Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher and will be arriving shortly. It also seems that this morning's announcement was overtly unnecessary because I had just received the owl late. It was in fact lost. [pause, laughter from students]So, due to the change in plans, we no longer have a need of extend classes. Thank You and continue on with your noon day meal."

Minako couldn't eat a bite. There was a teacher? Already? But how about her sister? She wouldn't receive it until later in the afternoon. The plan would be lost and she would be in danger when she came out of hiding. Mina had to think quick. She needed to get a message to her sister quick. 

Draco watched a myriad of emotions flit through Minako's face. Dominantly it was worry. 

"Mina, you alright? I'm pretty sure the DADA won't be that horrible. Can't have anything worse than that Lupin, or that other one, during my second year... the man-floozy guy...ah, I forgot but you know what I mean. Mina?"

"Hey, I'll see you in a bit. I have to go. Things to do. I'll see you and tell Ginny I said hey."

And like that Mina got up and briskly walked away from the table, away from Draco. 

Draco was puzzled. He wasn't joking when he said that he expected more brooding from her but that was just too much. It worried him to see that something that serious was going on. Did she maybe work for Voldemort? Or, maybe, worked for his father?

Nah. She was too smart to get into that. Even Draco knew how futile it was to join with Voldemort. So what if he had his powers back and can touch the Potter kid? There were too many other talented White Hats out there. World Domination is virtually impossible. Maybe you can acquire wealth and status and power, but anything else? You need some strong magic that no one else can handle, or better yet, know of. That was the key.

Draco wasn't dumb. He knew wizard Politics because his father thrived in it. Draco didn't have a choice. It was either learn through osmosis and not know how he knew? Or to study it, master the way it works, then use the knowledge mercilessly. When he was of age, of course. 

He wasn't going to pretend that he was righteous and not dabble in the politics of things due to morals. Draco knew that, if the world was to be kept balanced, someone from the good had to keep the dueling corner of GOOD against the bad. It was simple math that some refused to see. Politics will always be there and both sides will always fight.

He had no problem with muggles, of course. Just with one and its only because she was too damned smart. And he knew that it was her weakness and it was an easy target. 

Never leave yourself open, Malfoy Rule #2. 

Never let anyone see you hurt, Malfoy Rule #1

And that's How to be a Malfoy 101 for you. 

Draco shook his head at the turn of his thoughts. He needed to get out of the hall.

~~

Outside the Gates of Hogwarts, a tall brunette stood. She held an attache case on her left and an umbrella on her right. A wide brimed had protected her face from the noon sun and stingy wind. Her familiar growled beside her, his yellow eyes tired and irritated at the cumbersome journey in a car. She reached down and patted its head in rough affection. 

"This is our home for now, Darling. It's safe."

Her robe was one of leather and was close fit. Its supple material billowed behind her as she waited. 

A man in blue walked up to the gate, a twinkle in his eye that reminded Hanako of a winter tale of long ago. The gates swung open at his approach, his hand outstrectch in greeting. 

"Ah, yes, Professor Thatcher. I'm Professor Dumbledore. Welcome to Hogwarts. How good it is to see you and at such an importune time! I'm very glad that you could make. I don't see you're owl with you, I hope it isn't lost again?"

Nodding and taking his hand in greeting, She answered. 

"It will find me eventually. It has yet gotten used to this area."

"Oh yes, where are you from again? I didn't have a chance to peruse your missive this morning."

The tall brunette with a hint of slanting eyes looked up from beneath her hat. Hazel Eyes met blue. 

"I'm from China, sir. China."

A/N: OH GOD. I had to pry THIS one from my brain. It was a horrible arm wrestling match between me and the noggin' I tell you. Plus my recent obsession with Buffy the Vampire Slayer? It's been hard to concentrate. So here. I promise that I'll finish this before I start my Buffy epic AU. Okay? Alright. Well here it is. Chapter Eleven. Whatta yah think? 

Review now please!

It'll make me feel better. I swear. 

-Asia


End file.
